Feared Love Requited
by weatherman667
Summary: Twilight Sparkle reforms Queen Chrysalis. The Changelings learn to exchange companionship and support for the love they need for their very survival. This is a long running story that involved a long hiatus, and doesn't take much post-Tyrek into account. It's told in three parts, Feared Love Requited (complete), Feared Love United (in progress) and likely Feared Love Divided.
1. Chapter 01 The Black Queen

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 01/The Black Queen

The black and broken body lay on the ground as the robed form approached. Her hooves clacked against the ground as she tentatively advanced, ever wary of her surroundings. A violet glow filled her cape, pushing it off her left flank, revealing a twinkling star and saddlebag. The saddlebag now bore the violet glow as it was opened, a collar escaping. The collar was filled with the same violet glow as it approached the sullen form. It crawled around her neck as a serpent, biting it's tail, and binding her to the Princess' will.

"Chrysalis." Twilight quietly spoke, but the form only groaned. If the scouts had taken any longer to find her she would already be dead. The Princess of Friendship channeled the love of her friends and all Ponies into the serpent, which seemed to quicken for a moment, with the fallen Queen's black form quickening after. Her eyes looked into the violet twilight above her, but soon realized it was a pair of eyes she was staring into. She cowered as best she could given her shape, but in truth it was hardly any movement at all.

"What?.." the Queen barely asked.

"I'm... sorry..." Twilight said to the fallen Queen.

"Sorry?.." Chrysalis groaned, "Sorry for what?, casting my Changelings to the horizon?, for condemning us to misery and death?"

"Sorry that we had to." Twilight continued. "I understand that you were just trying to save your people, but we were doing the same."

"And why are you here, Twilight Sparkle?" the fallen Queen asked.

"I am here to give you a choice."

"By your tone.. I won't so much as like your choice?" Chrysalis asked, her eyes finally coming into full focus. "Oh, a Princess, are we now?"

"You could save your people." Twilight added.

"As what?.." the Queen weakly asked, "your slaves..."

Twilight could not look her in the eye and instead looked down, nervously tapping the ground with her hoof.

The Queen's eye focused intensely, desperately, as if a simple look could change this day's outcome. "Doesn't slavery violate everything you lovey-dovey Ponies stand for?"

"There is only one way it would not..." Twilight nervously added, "If we could save you. What if I told you that you wouldn't have to steal love?"

"And what?.." the Queen weakly asked, "you... Ponies... would just give it away?"

"You..." Twilight softly said to her, "you tried to invade our capital... you... tried to enslave everypony in Equestria. You did all of this!, yet you don't know even the simplest things about us?.. How can you?.. How could you?.." Tears started to form around Twilight's eyes and pour onto the ground. This wellspring of emotion powered the Queen, who stood up. Though slow, compared to how little she could move before it was as if she was quick as the wind.

"Tell me!" the Queen shouted with what little strength she could muster, "How much you love your Princess Celestia!" Her horn and eyes glowed with her emerald energy, but... a moment later the energy was gone. It had never materialized more than the most token amount. As soon as she tried to summon the mana, it dissipated, as if it were being dispersed by... It was only then that she came to be aware of the collar she wore, of the serpentine collar that snaked around her as she tried to use her magicks. It borrowed the faintest portion of them and then forced the rest from crowding inside her. It was as if her magicks had been sealed, but if that were the case, how had she waken. She did not have enough energy to move or wake or...

"Ouroboros." Twilight quietly stated, and looked at up the Queen, staring into her eyes. Again, her eyes and horn glowed, and again the power failed to be summoned. "The great renewing circle of life and death... and magick. I'm sorry to say this, especially after everything that happened, but... Ponies... we... give love away."

"You what?!" the Queen asked, "then why do we have to sacrifice our bodies and ourselves to harvest it?! Why do we have to..."

Twilight looked at her with sad eyes, but sad eyes that held hidden happiness. Hidden joy. Hidden, dare the Queen think, love. "That's... that's why I'm here. As the Princess of Friendship, I'm here to see if..."

"What?!" the Queen screamed with the sum total of her power and strength and breath and magick, such that afterwards she left herself pale and winded.

Twilight's hoof reached Queen Crysalis' chin, and lifted it back up, and once again the two stared into each other's eyes. "Ponies earn the love they receive. We earn it with love of our own, we earn it with friendship, we earn it by helping each other when we need it."

"What do we have to do to earn your love!?" the Queen cried into Twilight's eyes. Twilight let her hoof fall, and with it fell the Queen's gaze.

"There is a problem..." Twilight stated.

"Problem?.." Queen Chrysalis nervously asked.

"We can't trust you..." Twilight said to her. "I'm sure you understand why."

"No, you cannot..." Chrysalis said, her head falling once again.

"But, do you trust me?" Twilight asked.

"Why would you care?" came the Queen's reply.

"Because Ponies do." was all Twilight could say. "I've been reading Starswirl the Bearded's research on Changelings. You are eusocial, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't speak your tongue that well." the Queen stated.

"You aren't just the Queen because you rule, you rule because you are the Queen?"

"Isn't..." the Queen tried to say, but then paused, not wanting to do anything that could sacrifice an endless supply of love for her and her Changelings.

"Ask your question." Twilight replied.

"Don't... you Ponies... you Princesses rule because you are... Princesses?.."

"We're called Alicorns." Twilight replied. "We don't rule because of our power, we rule because the Ponies trust us to rule."

The Queen paused, thinking for a moment before continuing. "Then to answer your question, yes, I rule because I am Queen."

"Then the love I feed you can spread throughout your swarm?" Twilight asked.

"Yes..." the Queen replied, "if I have enough love to survive on my own... and if I am with the colony." She tried to speak as calmly as possible, but the urgent pleas could be heard in her voice.

"Before we continue, there is something I will hate to do..."

"What is it!?" Queen Chrysalis desperately cried.

"We will need one of your Changelings..." Twilight stated.

"I will... find one!.." Queen Chrysalis cried, and desperately looked around.

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash has found one..." Twilight added, and turned her horn upward. Violet light shot from her horn, exploding in the day's sky. A moment later a rainbow blur appeared, moving so quickly that when she stopped the air exploded around her.

"Is it... safe?.." Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can barely breathe." Queen Chrysalis replied.

"Are you doing that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No." Twilight simply replied, "She's just so weak... Did you find another?.."

"Right over that hill." Rainbow Dash replied. "Can?.. she?.. fly?"

"Are you feeling good enough to fly?" Twilight asked her.

"Yes!" Queen Chrysalis cried, and desperated started flapping her wings. She would fly if it meant the chitin separating from her flesh. Ponies giving love away was more than the Changelings could ask for, more than they deserved. They would not have to scrounge and scrape for every scap of love they could take, they could have it all, just given to them freely. If that meant slavery, then it also meant freedom. She lifted into the air and quickly flew over the hill, without heed to her own safety. Her only moment of pause occured when she realized she had not checked to make sure the Ponies were flying with her. Her heart nearly sank, her body with it, threatening to crash into the earth, but she heard the flapping wings behind her and was filled with joy once again. She found the barely alive body of her Changeling. She landed, looking down on her and then back up at the Ponies who followed her. Her mind spun with what they could possibly want, but came to no easy conclusions. She looked at the Ponies, her obvious questions on her face, what did they want?

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash landed beside her, Rainbow Dash ever wary of the Queen. Twilight once again summoned the love of all Ponies, channeling it into the Changeling Queen. "Please... re... revive him..." She hated being this cold, but so many things could go wrong. This was an entire herd or swarm or... Colony... was the word the Queen used. Their entire survival depended on this experiment working. It was a living, breathing thing, but this proof... without it, her plan could never work...

The Queen tried to channel some of her accumulated love into the form beneath her... and slowly, her eyes opened. The form slowly, shakily stood, and looked a her Queen, before looking around at the others present. She wasn't sure what was going on but saw her Queen, and let her Queen decide her actions.

"Have her..." Twilight said, and winced, trying her best to placate the anguish inside at her own actions, "turn... into Rainbow Dash..."

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm sure." Twilight replied, and turned to the Queen and the other Changeling.

"Do as she asks," Queen Chrysalis said to her Changeling, "and nothing more."

The Changeling nodded and turned to Twilight, and then Rainbow Dash, and changed her form into hers... or at least thought she did. When she looked down, she saw the broken, black legs of a Changeling, and the energy felt wrong... the energy had never become. She was just as she was before, and immediately became frightened.

"Our survival depends on this!" Queen Chrysalis asked, "Do as she asks!"

The Changeling quickly looked at her Queen and then back to Rainbow Dash. She redoubled her effort, but nothing become of it. She tripled, quadrupled, quintupled her effort... and still... nothing...

"Our survival!" Queen Chrysalis cried, using near the last of her strength.

"STOP!" Twilight Sparkled screamed, and both paused, looking at her, unsure of what to do. "It worked..." Twilight quietly stated. "Your powers are sealed, but you can still feel love from those around you." She breathed as if she had been holding her breath for the entire time. She wheezed and whinnied and sputtered and dropped her head.

"WE!" the Queen cried, the Queen screamed, the Queen bellowed.

"It... worked..." Twilight stated.

"But!.." the Queen tried to say.

Twilight raised her head and looked back in the Queen's eyes. "You... don't understand... it worked..."

"You can come with us..." Rainbow Dash added. "She's saying it's safe. She's saying we don't have to fear you anymore. She's saying you can come with us back to Ponyville."

"Does?.." Queen Chrysalis asked, barely breathing, barely wheezing, "does that?.."

"That means..." Twilight stated, "that you can earn our love."

"We will do anything you want!" the Queen cried. "Anything you can think of, we will!.."

"You still don't understand..." Twilight quietly stated, "Even after..." she said, and bowed her head. The Queen looked as anyone would when facing their own extinction. Twilight looked at her and smiled a weary smile. She stepped forward and touched her horn to horn. She stepped back, looked in the Queen's eyes, and moved forward once again, touching the side of her neck with the Queen's, embracing her warmly. "Ponies," she whispered into the Queen's ear, "give away their love, freely, for nothing more than love in return."

"But we..." the Queen tried to say.

"Can pay for love with companionship." Twilight whispered into her ear. "Pay for love with friendship. And I am sure you will find other ways to do this as well."

"This thing you Ponies do is strangely warm..." Queen Chrysalis whispered, and Twilight gently pulled away.

"It is..." she stated.

"What should I do?" the other Changeling asked.

"Come here." Rainbow Dash stated, and opened her wings. The Changeling warily approached and when in range, Rainbow Dash embraced her with her wings. The Changeling enjoyed the feeling, but was afraid of taking any action, and so stood as stiff as possible. Rainbow Dash released the Changeling and lifted up her hoof. The Changeling mimicked the movement and their hooves struck. "Awesome." Rainbow Dash stated, and turned towards Twilight. "We okay?"

Twilight looked toward the Queen. "You should have enough strength to wake your... Colony..." she stated. As she said this, the Queen could feel her Changelings ever so slowly begin to rouse, but they did rise, as if from the dead.


	2. Chapter 02 A Spot of Tea

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 02/A Spot of Tea

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash flew over a hill, approaching the rest of Friendship's supporters. The hum of a hundred wings followed in their wake, followed by a hundred Changelings flying through the air. The Ponies decended to join their friends. Queen Chrysalis quickly tried to follow them when Discord appeared, mere inches from her face. Before she could react she had been pulled in for a powerful hug. Before she could respond he had disappeared once again, reappearing nearby with a large, round table. He held a teapot in his right hand, and asked her, "Tea?"

"Just say yes." Twilight added.

"Of course, Princess!" Queen Chrysalis replied, and moved to the table as if her life depended upon it... as if her only hope of avoiding extinction depended upon it. The six Ponies moved up to the table, each taking their seat. "What... brings... you here... Discord?.." Queen Chrysalis nervously asked.

"Oh, you know," Discord quickly replied, "friendship is magic, and whatnot. And for insurance."

"I never expected you to be taking the Ponies' side." Queen Chrysalis added.

"I honestly didn't see it coming, either..." Discord non-chalantly replied. He then teleported Fluttershy into his arms for a powerful hug. She smiled before being teleported back to her seat. "Fluttershy is quite pursuasive. Also, I never thought I would see a Changeling Queen beaten and in chains."

"Discord!" Twilight Sparkle admonished.

Queen Chysalis wanted to say something to this, but was so entirely afraid of misspeaking.

"Oh, say it." Discord added. "If you want them to be your friends, you have to trust them, and they have to trust you. Holding in your thoughts... your seething desire... will not help anyone."

"Then?," Queen Chrysalis asked, looking at the Princess for approval, "then... what Discord says is true..." she pleadingly said to her Mistress.

"It wasn't us who beat you." Applejack added.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash quickly said.

"We really didn't mean to..." Rarity added, "but you did... kind of... threaten our survival... or all of Equestria. Sugar?"

Queen Chrysalis looked at Twilight for a moment, and then Discord, thinking over what he had said. She turned to Rarity, "Yes..."

A sky blue glow appeared around a few sugar cubes, "One or two?" she asked.

"Um... two..." Queen Chrysalis said, and the cubes floated over into her tea. A teaspoon followed soon after, stirring it, tapping dry, before laying down on the saucer. "Princess..." she nervously, barely uttered.

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Are we... fr... friends?" Chrysalis asked.

Twilight at first sighed, looking down at the table before looking back up at her, "We could be..."

"Oh, come on." Discord joyfully bellowed accross the table, "She wouldn't be the first enemy you've befriended." He then teleported next to Twilight with his arm around her, face inches from hers, looking in her eyes. "Aren't we bestees?" Twilight sighed for a moment, before moving her head to the side, rubbing her neck against Discord's. Discord then teleported back to his seat, embracing Fluttershy and Applejack who sat beside him. "Bestees!"

"Isn't he sweet?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not... the words... I would have chosen..." Applejack stated. "He has proven he's a true friend... for better or worse..."

"Indeed." Rarity added, punctuating it with a sip of her tea.

"And the wonderful thing about being a cherished friend," Discord added, "is I can bathe in all of the love I could ever want, just by visiting them." He teleported off to the side, reappearing in a bathtub filled with pink water, with hearts falling down upon him. This caused Pinkie Pie to laugh out loud. Quickly she was teleported into the bathtub, with Discord's arm around her. "I told you that the Element of Laughter was a favourite of mine." Quickly the two teleported back to the table, doing their best to keep their snickering to a minimum.

"And?.." Chrysalis quietly asked, "where is... the little.. Dragonling?.."

"Oh," Applejack replied, "someone has to protect Ponyville while we are away."

"Our little Spikey-Wikey is growing up." Rarity said with a brilliant smile.

"He... just seems... little..." Queen Chrysalis replied. When the others all started to look at her, she could barely continue, but looking at Discord she believed she should. "When we were... invading... uh... Spike fought as well as any of you."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Twilight added, "Before too long... he might not need me anymore..."

"Mistress?" Chyrsalis asked.

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle replied, a little off-put by the majestic title... but it was something she was growing used to.

"What... do we have to do... to earn your love?.."

Twilight put her teacup onto the saucer, "Help us."

"Help you, Mistress?" Chrysalis asked.

"With everything." Applejack added.

"The plan, dear," Rarity stated, "is that by helping people, they will become grateful, affectionate, passionate."

"Twenty-percent more awesome." Rainbow Dash added. "I'm sure you could help me with my flying."

"Flying?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"And around the farm." Applejack added.

"And with the bunny census!" Fluttershy nearly shouted.

"Bunnies? I'm sorry..." Chrysalis said, "Terribly sorry, Mistress, but how does... counting?," she asked, looking at Fluttershy who nodded, "bunnies?," she continued to the Princess, "help with..."

"Oh, come on." Discord gruffly stated, "Are you saying you still haven't figured it out? They want to be friendly. Cuddly. Loving. Ponyish."

"Like you mastered that." Applejack replied. In response Discord and Applejack disappeared. He appeared immediately behind her seat, with her in his arms, "If you wanted to cuddle, you just had to say so."

Applejack sighed, but gently rubbed her neck against his. "Can you put me back now, dearie?"

"Of course!" Discord replied. The two disappeared, only to reappear in their seats a moment later. He turned to Queen Chrysalis, "Trust me, it will be more than worth the effort. Ponies are surprisingly cuddly."

"We... do not... cuddle..." Queen Chrysalis stated.

Discord and Queen Chrysalis disappeared, and all of the Ponies collectively sighed. They reppeared with Discord cuddling her. He then move his muzzle inches from hers, looking her in the eyes, "Fun, no?"

"I... don't know what to say..." Queen Chrysalis stated.

"If you want him to let you go, then say so."

"Then that is what I want." Queen Chrysalis said, still inches from his face.

"Oh, poof." Discord stated, and the two disappeared, reappearing in their seats. "She'll come around eventually."

"That was... unexpected..." Queen Chrysalis added.

"You get used to it." Twilight Sparkle said to her.

"Why don't we..." Discord said to the group, and moved to snap his fingers.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes?" he asked, paused mid-movement.

"Are you going to make it rain?" Twilight asked.

"Chocolate milk." Discord replied.

"Can you at least give us an umbrella, first?"

"Oh." Discord stated, "Yes." He snapped his fingers and a large parasol appeared in the centre of the table, covering it and it's occupants. Cotton candy clouds appeared with chocolate milk immediately raining from them. Pinkie Pie jumped out to drink as much as possible. "You can still have fun," Discord said to Queen Chrysalis, "but just remember to think of your friends first."

"Friends?" Chrysalis asked.

"You still have trouble with that Ponyish concept?" Discord asked.

"Just think of others, Sugar." Applejack stated. "And it's amazing how quickly you can get used to chocolate milk rain."

"Indead." Rarity added.

"It does put a crimp on my flying..." Rainbow Dash said to the group. "Totally not awesome."

Discord snapped his fingers and Rainbow Dash dropped to the size of a Breezy.

"What's the deal?" the tiny Rainbow Dash squeaked, and Twilight Sparkle sighed.

"It's so you can fly around without have to get covered in chocolate milk." She paused for a moment as she looked at Discord, before looking outside the umbrella at the Changelings, getting covered in chocolate milk. Twilight glared at Discord.

"Sorry." he smiled, and snapped his finger, creating a colossal tent for the Changelings.

"And?!" Twilight asked, and Discord snapped his fingers once again, removing all of the chocolate milk from the Changelings. "I'm sorry." Twilight said to Queen Chrysalis.

"For... what?.. Mistress?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"For the welfare of the Changelings," Twilight added, "and Discord is sorry too, isn't he?"

"I do apologize." Discord added, "I can get wonderfully carried away."

As Chryalis paused, she could feel the energy as it flowed into her, and through her all of her Changelings. She could feel how true Twilight's apology was, and it shook her to her core.


	3. Chapter 03 The Warming Fire

Chapter 03: The Warming Fire

The six ponies stopped on a hill that overlooked Ponyville, the Changelings stopping behind them, pausing mid-flight, unsure of what the Ponies were going to do. The Ponies watched the orange light as it slowly faded into violet twilight.

"We should make camp." Applejack said.

"But we're almost there!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Atleast for you." Twilight Sparkle stated.

"Not everyone is as fast as you are, Sugar." Applejack added.

"No..." Fluttershy squeaked.

"But..." Rainbow Dash pleaded, as she looked out over Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight scalled out, "You can make it back to your cloud if you want to."

"But..." Rainbow Dash once again said.

"Why don't you pick up Scootaloo?" Rarity asked. "I'm sure she would enjoy..."

"Excellent idea!" Discord shouted. He snapped his fingers and vanished, repearing a moment later with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in front of him.

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo quiet asked, quickly silenced by Sweetie Belle's shrieking. The other two turned and quickly saw the swarm of Changelings. Their immediate response was to quake nervously, unable to move.

"Oh, don't worry." Discord said, and the three quickly turned towards him.

"Ah!" the foals screamed, "Discord."

"Hi, girls." he said with a brilliant smile. "Don't for a second think that I've forgotten you."

"What did we do to you?!" Apple Bloom.

"To me?" Discord asked, "nothing. But don't you remember what you did _for_ me?"

"For?" the three asked.

"Why, you freed me, of course!" Discord replied, "I have been meaning to thank you, for that. I've been a little distracted causing chaos and bedlam. And then I... had that little... lesson... about friendship... Anyways, girls, what could I do for you?"

"For us?" Scootaloo asked.

"What about the Changelings?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh," Discord stated, "That's Twilight's latest pet project of friendship and magic an cuddly Ponyness and whatnot."

"Oh, Discord." Fluttershy interjected.

"Yes, yes, I know." Discord quickly replied, He disappeared, reappearing with Fluttershy in his arms. "It is... quite... magical..." he said, then quickly coughed and disappeared once again, both he and Fluttershy reappearing where they had originally been standing.

"Mistress..." Queen Chrysalis barely voiced.

"Yes?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"What should we do?" the Queen asked.

"That ain't the question all ya'll should be askin'." Applejack replied.

"And... what... is... the question?" Chrysalis asked.

"Why don't you ask?," Rarity said to them, "if you can help?"

"Who should we help?" Chrysalis asked.

"Uh... I don't know... everyone?.." Fluttershy asked.

Chrysalis turned to her Changelings, "Help everyone." she said.

The swarm flew towards the others so quickly that Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders quivered and cowered. Twilight Sparkle looked closely at one of the Changelings that had approached her. "You are the one who..?"

"Yes, um, Mistress?" the Changeling asked, "Princess?"

"I believe you will have to make that decision, darling." Rarity said, as she walked up beside Twilight.

"I know..." Twilight quietly said, followed quickly by a sigh. Princess was appropriate, as much as she hated formal titles, she was a Princess, and had to accept this fact. Mistress, as horrible as what it implied, was accurate, or apparently accurate, and Queen Chrysalis had moved into it so quickly. It might just be aversion to being called Princess, but she would have to deal with that later. "Mistress." Twilight stated.

"Yes, Mistress." the Changeling stated.

"What is your name?" Twilight asked.

"Badb." the Changeling replied, "Mistress. How can we help, Mistress?"

Twilight looked around the Ponies, before turning back to Badb. "Rarity and Sweetie Belle can set up the tents, the Apples can collect firewood, Fluttershy the meal. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo can look around for water." Twilight looked over the other Changelings, "Help them."

The other Changelings, aside from Badb and Queen Chrysalis swarmed over the Ponies, causing no little amount of shrieks by the more easily startled.

"Is there a problem, Mistress?" one of the Changelings asked a cowering Fluttershy.

"Ah... no..." she whispered. Though still shaking, she tried to look politely at the Changeling. "It's just... that you're... a... you know... a Changeling?.."

"I understand..." the Changeling said to her.

"It's not... I mean..." Fluttershy tried to say, "I know you want to help!"

"Yes, Mistress." the Changeling replied.

"And... I... if you want to help... I... I mean... you can..." Fluttershy said. "Do?.. Changelings know how to cook?"

"If we replace someone who does." the Changeling replied. "We copy more than their shape."

"Oh!" Fluttershy said, but grew sullen once again. "But... you can't... can you?" she asked.

"Not with the collar around our Queen's neck." the Changeling said.

"Then just teach 'em to cook!" Applejack shouted over to her.

"Oh!" Fluttershy shouted, "Yes! Of course. I'll teach you to cook!"

"Mistress." the Changeling said to her.

"Come along Apple Bloom." Applejack said to her sister.

"You're sure about this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, Twilight is, and that's what really matters." Applejack replied.

"If Twilight's sure..." Apple Bloom stated. "Let's find ourselves some firewood!"

"Y'all are comin' with us, aren't ya?" Applejack asked the collected Changelings, who nodded in reply. "All right, let's do this!"

"Come along." Rarity said to her collected Changelings.

"Who thinks they can keep up with me?!" Rainbow Dash asked her collected. A few of them took wing and with a glare in their eyes and a smirk on their muzzles moved towards her. She pointed to a nearby cloud. "To there and back, first one gets to carry Scootaloo." The self-selected Changelings took off like a bolt towards the cloud.

"Mistress?" Badb asked, and Twlight looked back towards her. "Can I... help you?.."

"Why don't you go for a massage?!" Rarity shouted over to her, "Don't worry about us, we'll have this place a charming _chateau_ before Rainbow Dash comes back with water."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash asked, "Was that a challenge?!"

"Sorry, Dear!" Rarity replied, "But as soon as you consider something a challenge, nopony could possibly keep up to you!"

"True!" Rainbow Dash replied, looking over to the returning Changelings.

"A massage, Mistress?" Badb asked, but Twilight turned her head as Pinkie Pie bounced over.

"What can I do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What you do best." Twilight simply replied. Pinkie Pie exploded with balloons at the revelation.

* * *

Twilight woke up, and it was only at then that she realized how good the massage had been. "I would marry that massage if I could..." she mumbled. When she looked up at the darkened night, she saw the eyes of a Changeling... of Badb... looking down at her. As she saw more and more of her face with the dancing light from the bonfire, Badb looked exactly how Twilight felt. She looked around and saw Rarity's _chateau_ , which... should not be possible with the tents they had brought. Pinkie Pie was leading a raucous dance routine. Rainbow Dash in the middle of some exciting story. Applejack was laughing. Rarity and Fluttershy were sitting warmly by the fire.

What was the most interesting, though, was how the Changelings looked. They all looked like she felt from her wonderful massage. The only one who looked any different was Queen Chrysalis herself, who was sitting off in the distance. Twilight slowly stood and began moving towards her, Badb slowly following in her wake. Queen Chrysalis looked nervous as Twilight approached, but was almost disarmed by Twilight's smile. "Why don't you join us by the fire?" Twilight asked.

"But I didn't..." Queen Chrysalis tried to say.

"Yes, you did." Twilight replied, "You deserve it as much as anyone else." As she said this, Queen Chrysalis appeared to visbily be warmed by the words, of the flow energy that leapt from Twilight deep into her soul. In that moment all of her fears were allayed, as this would most certainly work. They would no longer have to struggle and connive. As long as they worked with the Ponies, their survival was assured.


	4. Chapter 04 Fear of Dragonfire

Feared Love Requited: Chapter04/Fear of Dragonfire

The Rainbow blur flew into town, landing at City Hall. The doors were opened and she walked inside, up to the Mayor. Mayor Mare sighed nervously in reply, as she knew what this meant. Princess Twilight would be returning to Ponyville. Even with Discord to keep the Changelings under control, this was far from comforting for her, even if most of his antics had debased into nothing more than pranks.

"What should I do?" Mayor Mare asked.

"The only thing Twilight said was to keep the Ponies from panicking." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Oh?," the Mayor asked with sarcastic bile, "is that all?"

"He - He - He..." Rainbow Dash replied, "Well, later!" and disappeared in a rainbow blur.

* * *

The Mayor walked out of the City Hall, looking over the collected Ponyvillians. She approached the prepared microphone, "So, the day we have been..." fearing she wanted to say, "waiting for," she said, and paused, having difficulty saying even this, "is here. Princess Twilight Sparkle will be returning today with her... Changelings... in tow... I will reread the cue-cards she prepared in advance. Citizens of Ponyville, I, Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship believe it is my duty to care for all denizens of Equestria, even those who might otherwise be rejected. This is why I'm am going to attempt to come to an accord with the Changelings under Queen Chrysalis. They rely on love for their very existence, a love that all Ponies share. It is my goal to extend to them our friendship, in hope that we can be stronger together than we were apart. When I return to Ponyville, if the Changelings come with me, they will be offering their aid. Regardless of how they act, how they offer their aid, it is important to accept it whole-heartedly. In my research from Starswirl the bearded..." the Mayor said, and then paused, looking through the flash cards.

"She has a few..." the Mayor continued, "many... more... detailed... cards... about this... which I will make available in the City Hall for anyone who is interested in the... extensive... intricate details. Instead of reading it. I will remind everyone of what Princess Twilight Sparkle has said to us, to accept any help the Changelings offer. Their very existence depends... on it... I know many of you will be... uncomfortable with this, but if ever there was a time to trust the Princess, it is now. Remember just how much she has done for Ponyville. She stated a number of times how important it is for us to follow her instructions. So, please, as a favour to Princess Twilight, please trust her."

* * *

The black swarm darkened the horizon, lit by the early sun. The shadow filled all of the Ponies in Ponyville with dread, the only one eager for their return was the newly adolescent Spike. The fact that he stood taller than all but Big Macintosh himself was one of the only things keeping the crowd from dispersing. His gaze focused on the arriving Ponies drew the gaze of the crowd, and helped them to resist the temptation of the fear that the black swarm presented. His steady gaze and stalwart pose steadied the Ponies, and with time the distant view seemed less impressive. It seemed more ordinary, ordinary enough for many of the Ponies to get back to their everyday activities.

In the end, only Spike and Big Mac remained when the Ponies finally approached. The first to arrive was, of course, Rainbow Dash. Spike closed his fist and bumped her hoof. "Hey, Spike! I've got my own squadron. Isn't that like totally awesome?"

"200% more awesome." Spike replied.

"I know, right?!" Rainbow Dash replied. The Changelings immediately behind eyed him for a moment, surprised at how non-chalant he could be in their presence.

The next was Pinkie, who literally leapt into his arms and handed him a baloon. "Pinkie... I'm... a little too big for balloons."

"No one's too big for balloon!" Pinkie replied, and hopped out of his arms and off to the side. He was startled for a minute, as he wasn't sure how she had managed to leap from his arms without touching the ground. "Did you want one, Big Mac?" Pinkie asked.

"Ee-nope." he quietly replied, "but... thank you..." he all but whispered in his fantastic baritione.

Spike looked to Rarity before looking back at Pinkie with a pleading look. "Oooh." she replied, and bounced over to retrieve the balloon.

"Hiya, Spike!" Applejack called and walked up to him, whom he quickly embraced. He then turned as Twilight approached, and rushed over to embrace her. She enjoyed the hug for a moment before the two stepped back.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Twilight asked.

"A few monsters here and there." Spike quickly replied. "I'll tell you about it once you've settled in."

Spike then turned to see Rarity approach, and rushed over to her, picking her up.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey!" she said with glee, and returned his embrace before he put her back on the ground.

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy voiced, as she looked up to him, "I keep forgetting how much you have grown. If I didn't know you so well I'd say you were scary..."

"Scary things can still be sweet, Dear." Rarity replied, "You should know that..."

"I know..." Fluttershy replied. Spike leaned down until he was at her height and she walked in for a hug. "Oh, yes!" Fluttershy said as they let each other go, "I taught them to cook."

"Oh, my." Spike replied, "I will have to try Changeling cuisine." he said, as he looked at the ones following her. They were shocked as they felt the love of the Dragon exuded at the mere thought of being fed... and they smiled. He then turned to Queen Chrysalis, and the two stared at each other. She was surprised that not only was he unafraid of her, but staring at him and how much he had grown, she was afraid of him. It was probably because Discord was too unpredictable to be properly afraid of. Unlike him, Dragons had far stronger drives and concentration... Angering Discord would not create any more chaos then he would normally create, but angering a Dragon...

"You could probably envelope all of us in dragonfire, couldn't you?" Chrysalis asked.

"Probably." Spike said with a wicked smile, a smile that revealed his sharpened teeth. Even though Fluttershy knew better, she still recoiled at the sight.

"Scary..." she whispered and shuttered.

"Excuse me," Chrysalis added, "but shouldn't you still be younger."

"A Dragon's body matures with his mind." Princess Twilight replied.

"Or with his greed." Spike added. "Do you want to see what happens when someone tries to take away what is precious to me?" he threatened. "If this doesn't work, you will see what my dragonfire can do."

"He won't touch a chitinous plate." Twilight replied.

"Unless you go back to your murderous ways." Spike continued. "Unless you try to take away the things I love."

"Oh, don't listen to him." Rarity said, as she walked up next to him. "He's a lot sweeter than he seems. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have him over for tea as much as I do." Spike wrapped his tail around her, and the two held each other close.

"A Dragon?.. drinking tea?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"You are looking at the Ponies who raised me." Spike replied. "You are looking at my family!"

"Chrysalis." Twilight said to her.

"Mistress?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"Apologize."

"I'm afraid I don't know what I'm apologizing for." Chrysalis replied.

"Dragonfire." Twilight stated.

"Oh." Chrysalis replied, "I did reap the Dragon's ire, didn't I? If this works, my Changleings might have more love than we could ever imagine. We're not going to risk it for anything... even if our nature would have us do otherwise."

"I'd be inclined to take you at your word," Rarity stated, "but I think Spike might need a bit more convincing."

"What would I have to do to convince you? Would I have to seduce you?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"I doubt that would work." Rarity replied.

"Just live up to your word." Applejack said. "Dragons are kind of big on keeping their word."

"Is that all?.." Queen Chrysalis sarcastically asked. "I think I'll still try my way."

"You're free to try." Rarity added.

"We just doubt he would go for it." Twilight added.

"I can see his love for Rarity." Queen Chrysalis stated.

"Love?" Rarity asked, "He is quite affectionate..." she tried to say.

"No..." Spike voiced, and unwrapped himself from Rarity. He turned around to look her in her eyes, leaning down so their heads were at the same level. "I love you more dearly than anything I could imagine. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you."

"When you say love?.." Rarity asked.

"Truly, madly, deeply." Spike replied.

"I had to drag him away on the first day..." Twilight stated.

"Oh, my..." Rarity barely voiced, barely breathed, unsure of what she should say. "I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything." Spike replied.

"I just thought it was..." Rarity tried to say.

"Platonic." Twilight added.

"Platonic." Rarity repeated, but Spike simply shook his head. As she looked into his eyes she knew it to be true and it brought her to tears. "I'm sorry, I have to..." Rarity said, and then quickly turned to flee, "I can't!"

"Wait!" Spike called to her, and she paused, but did not turn. He walked up beside her, deeply embraced her, and then he let her go. She breathed for a pregnant moment until she was satisfied he was finished, and continued running away.

"I'm sorry..." Queen Chrysalis said to him, and then turned to Twilight, afraid she had committed some great misdeed, but Twilight just smiled at her... a smile she did not understand until Spike turned to look at her.

"Don't be." he said. "It was about time she knew. I... hoped... she would understand my love without having to speak of it... but deep down I knew it would never work..." He sighed and paused, unsure of what to say. As the words formed, he thought of how best they could reach her. He reached into his messager bag and pulled out a scroll, quill, and an inkwell, which he placed on the ground and quickly uncapped. He wrote his thoughts onto the paper and wrapped up the scroll. He grabbed a candle from the bag. With a quick but powerful breath of dragonfire he melted the wax and dripped it onto the scroll. He placed a claw against the seal to leave his mark, and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"What's up, Spike?" she asked.

* * *

Rarity lay upon her fainting couch as the thousand emotions crashed over her... until she paused. Of all the times she had fallen upon it, Spike was the only one who took no offense to it. Oh, sure, her friends always allowed her the time, but Spike was the one who appreciated it. She was waken from her reverie by a knock on the door.

"Post Office!" she heard through the door, and in reply did her best to make herself presentable.

"Coming!" Rarity replied, followed by a few final sniffles as she walked up to the door. "I'm sorry." she called through the door, " I was... a bit preoccupied."

"Post Office!" she heard once again, and paused as she thought it certainly did not sound like the usual mailpony.

Rarity opened the door to see Rainbow Dash standing there. "Rainbow Dash?" she asked, "Why are you?.."

"Mail delivery, Miss." Rainbow Dash replied, and reached her muzzle under her wing and pulled out a scroll.

"Mail delivery?" she asked, until she saw the clawmark on the wax seal, and her heart skipped a beat. She paused and stared at it. Rainbow Dash tried to be as understanding as possible, but had a lot of trouble standing still.

"Sorry." Rarity said to her, and used her magick to pull the scroll from Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Good day, Miss." Rainbow Dash replied, and quickly took wing.

Rarity closed and locked the door before walking back over to her couch. She climbed on top of it, placing the scroll on the far side, simply looking at it.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long it had taken her to build up the courage to look at the scroll, but eventually she did. She broke the seal and opened the scroll, and began reading.

 _I am actually a bit relieved. Part of me always hoped you would understand how I felt without being told. But that does not matter anymore. All that matters is what to do now. Nothing. Nothing needs to change, unless you want it to. I hope you will still be my friend, and I will always be yours._

 _Love,_

 _-Spike_


	5. Chapter 05 The First Day

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 05/The First Day

The Mane Six with Spike waited in Sweet Apple Acres for the Changelings to return from the Everfree Forest. They could just see the black swarm moving towards them. Their first response was simple, rote, primordial fear, a fear they have to push out into the corners of their conciousness. They steeled themselves as the Changelings approached, remembering the warmth they had previously shared. Unfortunately they also remembered their other encounter, and it coloured everyone's thoughts.

"Mistress?" Queen Chrysalis, asked, as she and all of her kin felt the dour energy emenating from the Ponies and Dragon, "Have we done something wrong?"

"Of course not." Rarity replied.

"Not recently..." Applejack added.

"It's not, I mean..." Fluttershy tried to say.

"But that's in the past." Rarity added.

"Let's make a new future." Spike said, and Princess Twilight nodded.

"The residents of Ponyville probably aren't ready to have Changelings stalking about the entire town."

"But what will we?.." Badb asked her, "I'm am sorry, Mistress, for interupting."

"Just ask." Twilight replied.

"Sorry, Mistress." Badb repeated, "How will we earn their trust."

"By helping us!" Pinkie shouted with glee.

"What do we have to do?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"You," Twilight said to her, "as their Queen, should focus on establishing your colony. Badb can help Spike and me at the library. Those who can keep up with Rainbow Dash can see what you can do for her."

"Aw-Yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted. The more self-confident of the Changelings approached her, "Let's go!" she said, and her and her cohorts flew off.

"And um..." Fluttershy uttered, "anyone who likes bunnies can... can help me?.." she nearly squeaked. A few of the Changelings slowly moved towards her. She initially shied away, but stopped to let them approach, trying to hide her shaking.

"All Y'all who are up for hard work can help us on the farm!" Applejack added, followed by a "Hoo-Doggy!" as some of the Changelings approached her.

"Who!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Wants - to - Party?!"

"The dance is the best part." one of the Changelings said as she and others approached.

"Pinkie." Twlight chastised.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I doubt it would be a good idea to have Changlings lurking in the shadows." Twlight added.

"But?.." Pinkie said, but paused as she thought about it. "What should we do, then, Twilight?"

"Why don't you have one help you out at Sugarcube Corner?" Rarity asked her.

Pinkie grabbed the nearest Changeling, leaping up into the air. "Let's do it!"

"And!" Rarity shouted with glee, "Who wants to try on dresses?!"

"You'll spend half of your day standing still as she pins things to you." Rainbow Dash said, causing everyone to look up at her and her squadron.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked, "I thought you had already left."

"Uh... yes?" Rainbow Dash replied, "Later!" she said, and turned, her squadron quickly following her.

Rarity turned back to the Changelings, "But yes, there is a lot of standing around, but it's all in the name of fashion!"

"The result is well worth the wait." Spike added.

"I'm afraid that he might be seeing things through rose-tinted glasses." Rarity replied.

Spike turned towards her, leaning down to look her deep in the eyes, "You are now and have always been nothing but fabulous. Everything you do is fabulous. It's..." he said and paused. He metaphorically bit his tongue and swallowed his pride and stopped the torrent of feelings that were trying to flow forth. "Sorry." Spike added, only to watch Rarity swoon from the compliment.

"That's alright, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity replied, "You will always be dear to me." He leaned down to embrace her before stepping away.

"Come along Romeo." Twilight said to him, "and Badb." she said, looking at the Changeling.

"Mistress." Badb replied.

* * *

The violet light enveloped the door, and the three walked into the library, the violet light closing the door behind them.

"Mistress?" Badb asked, and Twilight turned to look at her,

"hm?"

"Do you not have your own castle?" Badb asked, and Spike started to laugh.

"Spike!" Twilight admonished.

"Sorry." Spike replied, "If you knew Twlight, you would find that find funny, too. Yes, she has a castle, and yes, she's a Princess, but she is and always will be a librarian."

"It's like coming home..." Twilight added.

"If it's night," Spike added, "and she's not in the castle, chances are she's sleeping here."

Twilight glared at him.

"Or studying late. Or studying at the Castle of the Two Princesses." Spike added.

"You must love books..." Badb quietly stated.

"I do." Twilight replied.

"To her," Spike replied, "they are one of Equestria's greatest gifts."

"And you let me help you with them." Badb beamed. Once this was said, she realized how much love was in the air from both Spike and Twilight, even if they were for different reasons. In older times they would simply replace Rarity and enjoy the love and devotion Spike gave to her... Not only could they not... but they might not even need to... This was troubling to Badb. Sure, their powers were sealed, but Twilight let her into her most precious place so easily. The love for the books so permeated the place that Badb nearly swooned.

"Badb." Twilight said to her, and Badb's eyes flew open.

"Mistress?" Badb asked.

"Let's start reshelving." Twilight added.

"Yes, Mistress." Badb replied.

* * *

Spike knocked on the door to Carousel Boutique. A few moments later the door opened, and Rarity's face appeared. "Spike?" she asked, in her shocked and drawn-out voice. "You know you don't have to knock."

All Spike did was bow in reply. "I came to check up on you."

"Doesn't Twilight need you in the library?" Rarity asked. "Wasn't she reshelving the whole place? Surely she needs your help, doesn't she?"

"Need?" Spike asked, "No. Badb is doing quite well. Twilight is growing quite fond of her."

"Oh?" Rarirty smiled, "Well I am growing fond of mine, as well. Come in, come in. Áine!"

"Mistress?!" they heard in reply, with a Changeling dressed as a maid quickly meeting them just inside the front door.

"Like a darling, Spike has some to check-up on us." Rarity added, and Áine lightly bowed. "Could you get us some tea?"

"I've never made tea, Mistress." Rarity added.

"I'll show her how you like it." Spike said.

"Isn't he just so sweet?" Rarity asked Áine, who had no idea what to do in reply.

"Come along." Spike said to the Changeling, "I'll show you where she keeps the tea set."

"If I might say, Mistress, I'm surprised." Áine said.

"Oh?" Rarity asked.

"You're letting a guest make tea." Áine stated.

"I've tried to stop him and it's simply impossible." Rarity replied. "And he makes wonderful tea."

"Yes, Mistress." Áine replied.

* * *

"You love Rarity more than mortal words could utter." Áine voiced, and Spike paused his work on the cake batter and sighed. "Why do you torture yourself on her behalf?"

"Because love is worth it." Spike replied, and Áine had to agree, even if for entirely different reasons.

* * *

Rarity could smell the baking in the background, and was unsure of what to do with it. Wasn't Spike taking his affections too far? She then thought about his letter, and all he asked for was her friendship.

* * *

Rarity smiled as Spike and Áine returned, with Spike carrying the tray of tea and cakes. All Rarity could do was smile, as she resolved that is what she would have done before. She did so enjoy her time with Spike, and this would be no exception.

* * *

Spike stood on the threshold of Carousel Boutique, and lightly leaned forward. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked, and she gulped.

"What.. is it, Spike?.." Rarity nervously asked.

"Could I kiss your cheek?"

She paused as she thought this request over. "I don't see any harm." she said, and the moment she said it his muzzle had moved forward and touched her cheek. It happened so quickly, she wasn't sure what she should feel about it. "L... leaving so soon?" she asked with trepidation.

"I'm off to check on Pinkie Pie." Spike replied, and lightly bowed.

* * *

"Mistress?"Áine asked.

"Yes?" she replied, as they walked back into the boutique.

"He loves you more than mortal words could say." Áine continued, and Rarity's only reply was to shutter.

* * *

Spike walked into Sugarcube Corner, and up to the counter. Pinkie smiled brilliantly at him, embracing the Changeling next to her. "How's it going, Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked.

"Fantastic!" Pinkie Pie replied, "We made cake and ate cake and sold cake and played with the baby Cakes! Wasn't it fun?" Pinkie asked the Changeling.

"Wonderful." the Changeling quietly replied.

"Oh, Spike, this is Aderyn. Aderyn, Spike. He's a DRAGON!"

"Yes?" Aderyn asked her, as I somehow did not occur to Pinkie just how obvious that was. Or Pinkie was just that enthusiastic. Aderyn was not entirely sure. She then turned back to Spike. "Hello, and welcome to Sugarcube Corner. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, Aderyn, you don't need to say that to Spike. He's family." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Isn't Ponyville your colony?" Aderyn asked. "He's not related, as he's a Dragon. Are you saying he's like a relative?"

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie replied, and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"So family could include non-relatives?" Aderyn breathed.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie replied.

"Could I be your family?" Aderyn continued.

"OF COURSE!" Pinkie exclaimed. "When's your birthday?" Pinkie asked. "What's your favourite colour? What kind of horseshoes do you like? Are you a spring or an autumn?"

"Did you just ask if I was a season?" Aderyn asked.

"It refers to what kind of colours you like." Spike added, somewhat proud of what he had absorbed through his time with Rarity. "Summer is bright, winter is dark. Spring is lightening. Autumn is dimming."

"How can a colour be dim _ming?_ " Aderyn asked.

"I'm sure Rarity could help you." Spike replied.

"Can we?.." Aderyn asked Spike, but turned then to Pinkie for approval. She then turned back to Spike, "get you anything."

"I just had tea with Rarity." Spike replied.

"Is that Spike?" Mrs. Cup Cake called as she walked in from the back. "Hiya, Spike!" she said to him. "Can we do anything for you?"

"I'm just checking up on Pinkie and Aderyn. How is she?" Spike asked.

"Well..." Cup Cake replied, "I must say... we were... really nervous... But Princess Twilight asked us to do what we can to help, and she's been helping Pinkie all day."

"uh-huh!" Pinkie excitedly said. "Haven't you?"

"m-hm." Aderyn replied. "I never knew how many kinds of cakes Ponies made. It is... enlightening."

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Pinkie asked.

"Is it." Aderyn quietly stated, only to be grappled into another of Pinkie's hugs. "These hugs could become addictive."

"I know, right?!" Pinkie asked her.

"In that case, I'll let you two get back to your fun." Spike replied.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie replied. She started waving goodbye with one of her hooves, but then wrapped her other around Aderyn. She started moving Aderyn's hoof to wave and within a second or two Aderyn smiled and started moving her arm on her own.

* * *

Spike walked up to Fluttershy's cottage and saw a Changeling standing still with five birds from five species sitting upon her.

"Hello." the Changeling said as he approached.

"Having fun?"

"I... honestly did not see this coming." the Changeling replied. "I am unsure of what to do."

The eagle keered at him.

"I... don't speak eagle..." Spike replied.

The eagle turned it's head. Spike followed it's gaze to see Fluttershy approaching. "Hi, Spike." she voiced. "Having fun with Carys?"

"I... guess..." Spike replied, "So, what exactly are you up to?"

"Oh, the birds just wanted a place to relax." Fluttershy replied, "Thank you, Carys."

"Welcome, Mistress." she replied.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Quite." Carys replied.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay..." Fluttershy voiced.

"Are you having fun?" Spike asked.

"Surprisingly, Yes." Carys stated.

"How has she been?" Spike asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, yes. All of the Changelings have been!" she replied. "I was... a little nervous..."

"It was not little." Carys stated, "And we certainly understand why you would be. We are not... entirely... adapted... ourselves... Mistress."

"Oh, don't say that..." Fluttershy pleaded with her.

"We knew it wouldn't happen over night." Spike added.

"I know..." Fluttershy voiced.

* * *

"The only reason we're starting with a small number is that it would take a while for Ponies to get used to the idea."

"I know..." she repeated.

"I am enjoying myself, Mistress." Carys stated.

"Oh." Fluttershy replied, "Okay.

Spike stepped forward to embrace Fluttershy. "We will be okay. We will do whatever it takes to make this work."

"I know..." Fluttershy quietly replied.

Spike walked down the path through the orchard and up to the Apples' family house, only to see the Apples and the Changelings sitting around on the porch. "Hiya, Spike!" Applejack shouted as he approached.

"Hey, Spike!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Hello, everyone!" Spike replied.

"Eeyup." Big Mac shouted.

"Hiya!" Granny Smith shouted.

"Did everyone have a good day?" Spike asked.

"We built ourselves a barn!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"In a day?" Spike asked, and looked about the collected. "Are they good are carpentry?"

"They learn quick enough." Applejack replied.

"So, what are you guys upto now?" Spike asked.

"We're about to have a fiddle contest!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh added.

"Do... you... have enough fiddles?.." Spike asked.

"We've a couple." Apple Bloom replied.

"I'd love to stay," Spike stated, "but we're losing light, and I need to get back to the library."

* * *

Spike gently opened the library door and let himself in. The place was filled with it's usual dim but warm light, and he looked around. All of the books seemed to have been reshelved, at least in this room. He walked across the room to the stairs and climbed them up to suite. Upstairs he found Twilight laying on a rug with Badb gently massaging her back.

"Is she awake?" Spike whispered, but Badb just raised her hooves in a questioning gesture. He tiredly walked up to the pair, and leaned down, just looking at the Princess. Her breathing was perfectly even, and she didn't seem to feel him approach.

"I'll take care of her." Spike whispered to Badb. "Why don't you sleep in the bed?"

"Isn't the bed for the Mistress?" Badb whispered back.

Speak leaned his head in until it was next to Badb's. "This happens all the time. I'll take care of her."

Badb quietly backed away and flittered up to the bed. Once there was room, Spike wrapped himself around Twilight as she lay on the floor.

* * *

Twilight lifted her head to see the first light of the day. She wanted to get up, but the Dragon's warmth was making it difficult to resist.


	6. Chapter 06 What is Love

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 06/What is Love?

Spike lay wound about one of Twilight Castle's spires as he looked out over Ponyville. The deed was done. His most precious Rarity knew of his affliction. He could never again pretend to just be friends... to just want to be friends... The time he spent with her was more precious than anything else in the world, and he would never wish to be apart from it... but now... now things will finally have to change. His heart threatened to burst from his chest, as the most likely results were everything he ever wanted on the right hand, and every thing he ever feared on left other. Placidity was almost impossible. As he pondered this, he heard the flitter of a Changeling's wings, and turned his head to see the Changeling Queen approaching him.

"Queen Chrysalis." he addressed her, with a cool, polite distance.

"Spike." she said, obviously attempting to sound warmer. Changelings were not used to dealing with outsiders unless changed. "Why are you up here all by your lonesome."

"Twilight raised me as a scholar." Spike replied, "For scholars, solitude can be one of the most precious things of all."

"Does that mean you are not going to tell?" the flittering Queen asked him.

"Because of your _faux pas_ , Your Majesty," Spike said to her, "my relationship with Rarity is going to change."

"Do you not want it to change, Spike?" the Queen asked.

"It depends how it changes." he replied. "I love her, and could not bear to be without her. At least now I can spend my life with her..."

"And that is love?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"To want to spend time with another?" Spike asked. "Maybe. To want to spend you life with another? The love of a parent to their child? The love of a child for their parent?, for their sibling? The love of a Pony for their pet?, or a pet for it's mistress?"

She smiled brightly, unsure of what to say.

"If we are going to talk," Spike continued, "perhaps we should go somewhere you will not have to constantly flap your wings. Let's go to the Skycourt."

"Would... the Princess allow it?.." Queen Chrysalis asked.

"I have... among other things, the Princess' trust." Spike replied. "Follow me." Spike said, as he started crawling over the castle's exterior, around the main spire to it's open-air court. He crawled down and sat on one of the benches. Queen Chrysalis landed in front of him, and then turned her head to look about with wonder, before snapping it back to politely look at him.

"You love the Princess, do you not?" Queen Chrysalis asked. "But it is different from how you love Lady Rarity? How I would love to change and see how it would feel to be directed at me... Not that I would break Princess Twilight's orders for a moment... But if I did, I would spend that moment with you."

"Sweet." Spike said to her, but she could tell her seduction had not succeeded. "Tell me, Your Majesty, how is the integration going?"

"The love felt by a few is enough to sustain the entire colony." Chrysalis stated. "It is... surprising..."

"As for the Ponies," Spike added, "they seem surprised with how well they are accepting the Changelings."

"You do not sound surprised?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"Ponies are easily freightened," Spike replied, "but just as easy to befriend. The herd is everything to a Pony."

"And you are part of their herd?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"I was raised as a Pony." Spike replied. "I once sought Dragons, only to find them beyond my wildest imaginings. While Ponies are love, Dragons are freedom."

Queen Chrysalis leaned into him, "Are you saying that Dragon's cannot love?"

"Far from it, but we value freedom equally." Spike replied. He stood from his seat, and looked about at the open sky. "Dragon children are creched, and largely left to their own devices. And while I love Twilight dearly, she has always allowed me to roam from the moment she felt it would be safe to do so." He then looked back at the Queen. "Having inpenetrable scales and fire breath does make it a bit easier to roam around safetly."

"It would." Queen Chrysalis smiled.

Spike then looked through a window at the Everfree Forest. "I remember when there were creatures there I feared... Now a trip to the Castle of the Two Princesses is common."

"Tell, Spike," Queen Chrysalis said to him, "are my Changelings loved?"

"Of course. It is still young..." Spike said, "and trust is easily broken."

"You are quite lyrical." she playfully said to him. Lightly moving towards him.

"I divide my time between a librarian Princess and a drama princess." Spike replied. "Not to mention a pink Pony powered by rubber and helium, and rainbow blur who has trouble sitting still for a single moment, and requires dynamic speech to say anything to, a Pony who is literally honest to a fault, and one who is so afraid that she will cower in fear if you do not make soothing noises as you approach. Being lyrical is a natural consequence. Oh, yes, and I forgot the God of Chaos who will use your exact words to prank you."

"How?.. can you speak so horribly about them?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"That too is love." Spike smiled. "Love is accepting Ponies for their faults. From the other side, they've literally had to stop me from destroying Ponyville... on far too many occations. Do you know what they did?"

"What?!" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"They stopped me." Spike replied. "Love is stopping someone from hurting the things they care about. Love is preventing their greed from overtaking them... me..."

"Changelings have never feared their power." Queen Chrysalis replied, "It has always been... necessary... But I suppose that might change..."

Spike smiled widely as she said this, so widely that she could see his sharpened teeth. Something happened that nearly shook him to his core, she did not falter. Even as awesome as Rainbow Dash thought his teeth were, she faltered the first time they went from cute to dangerous, but here, Queen Chrysalis did not. Perhaps it was because they were both predators among sheep, but this thought was even more horrifying for him. He pulled away from her, trying to keep his distance from the distubing thoughts. Turned away, walking into the castle he said to her,

"I will check on your Changelings."

* * *

Spike walked into Princess Twilight's audience chambre, to find the Princess on her throne seeing petitioners. The only part that disturbed him was that it was Badb standing by the entrace to do the introductions, and not Spike. He felt a horrid pang of jealously within his chest to be so replaced...

"Spike!" Twilight said excitedly. He stayed in the shadows, waving his hand. He could speak with her between audiences.

* * *

Spike walked into the hall, with the Mane 6 and their Changeling attendants sitting around the table. Spike paused, as it was normally he who worked on the meals.

"Hiya, Spike!" Applejack called, causing him to approach the table.

"Hello, everyone." he stated.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Rarity asked him.

He tried his best to smile brightly, but even Rarity's radiance was not enough to fully lift his spirits.

"Yous can tell us." Applejack added.

"It's just..." Spike started to say, "I... am... usually the one... who prepares... the meals..."

"Are you jealous, Spike?" Twilight asked him.

"Y... yes..." Spike hesitantly stated.

"But, Spike?.." Rarity tried to say.

"Don't you already have enough to do?," Rainbow Dash asked, "with the castle and all?"

"You are my Castellan." Twilight added, "You know, what, Spike?" she asked, and he looked at her quizzically. "You should have your own Changeling."

"I'm... afraid... of what we might do..." Spike barely uttered.

"How can you possibly?.." Rarity asked.

"You are sweet." he replied to her, "Far too sweet. Sweeter than I deserve. I am a Dragon. I have fire in my blood and greed in my bones... and... when I looked at the Queen... I felt... like a wolf among Ponies..."

"Don't worry." Rainbow Dash added, "If you start running amok, we'll just knock you down again."

"So wonderful in your confidence at defeating a Dragon." Spike snarkily said to her.

"Pfft." Rainbow Dash replied, "With a glaring weakness."

"What's that?" Spike asked, and his heart threatened to leave his chest as he did his best to focus on Rainbow and not his precious Rarity.

"One look into Rarity's eyes and you turn into Dragon putty... in our hooves... Okay, metaphors aren't my thing, but you get me, right Spike?"

He could not say anything nor even look at Rarity, as much as he wanted to, so instead he simply lowered his head.

"Colt Spike is so bashful." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Come on, Rainbow." Fluttershy quietly said to her.

"Alright, alright." she said, and looked at Spike, holding out her hoof, "We cool?"

"We're cool." Spike said, and pressed his closed fist into her hoof.

"This is a big castle for one Dragon to take care of." Twilight added.

"Owlowiscious helps." Spike stated.

"Even still, Spike," Twilight added, "I think you should have a Changeling to assist you. We are trying to get the entire town to make use of them."

"For you, Twilight, I will." Spike replied. "And from the Changelings, how are you doing?"

The first to speak was Aderyn sitting beside Pinkie Pie. "Working with Pinkie is surprisingly joyful. It's as if every part of her exudes joy, and creates joy from those around her. Even with the fragments of this I feel from following her, I did not know Ponies could feel that much joy."

Spike then looked to Áine, whom was dressed as... a secretary... he thought. "Clothing is so wonderfully decadent." Áine said with a subtle smile.

Next Spike looked to Carys. "I never knew animals could be so loving. The love you give them is returned ten fold."

Next in Spike's gaze was Badb. "Princess Twilight loves everything about her life, her friends, her books, her castle, her station... and I get to share it with her."

Spike then looked at the one sitting next to Rainbow Dash. "I assume," he said to her, "you are the fastest of the Changelings."

"You assume right." the Changeling said to him, "She's taken to calling me Sprite, which I guess is as good as any other name."

"You know you love it, Sprite." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"Almost as much as you do." Sprite replied with a subtle smile.

"And last but not least, we have?" Spike asked.

"Apple Bloom has taken to calling me Applemite. It makes me feel like I'm part of the family."

"So, who did the cooking?" Spike asked, looking over the table.

"All of 'em." Applejack nearly shouted with glee.

"After a day?" Spike asked.

"Well," Twilight added, "they each have only learned one dish, but if you combine it together, it is a wonderful meal."

"And now, Changelings," Spike addressed them, "do you love your mistresses?"

"Love is what we feed off," Badb stated, "but it certainly feels that way."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that..." Spike stated.

"But we all love you." Rarity said to him, "And you love that, don't you Spikey?" Spike looked at her as if he was about to burst into tears, not able to say a thing in reply. "I... I am sorry, Spikey-Wikey... I wasn't thinking about how you..."

His face smiled, in that creepy Dragonish way that showed all his teeth. "No." he said to her. "I do love all of the Ponies here. Maybe I have room in my heart for more..."

"Talk to Queen Chrysalis." Princess Twilight stated.

"I would... rather not..." Spike echoed.

"Did she finally try and seduce yous, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"What?!" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, she just wants Spike to like her, that's all." Applejack added, "She took his threat a little too seriously."

"I was very serious." Spike said to her, only to find his body enveloped in a Twilight glow. He teleported next to Twilight, who quickly embraced him.

"He's just being a little protective." Twilight added.

"Just a little." Fluttershy lightly added.

"Protective," Badb added, "because he loves you so deeply."

"Dragons are protective of what they hold most precious..." Spike tried to say.

"Spike - loves - us." Rainbow Dash teased.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity admonished.

"It's... it's true..." Spike quietly added. "You, Celestia and Luna are my family."

"Maybe we can be your family, too." Badb added.

"They are already so enamoured with you." Spike added. "They smile more just being around you."

"Not as much as she smiles when you visit." Áine stated.

"Áine!" Rarity admonished.

"It is true, Mistress." Áine said to her.

"I... it is... but..." Rarity tried to say. "Spike?," she asked, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Love." Áine replied.

"I like her." Applejack stated. "You need some'n to keep you honest."

"And you need someone to keep you polite." Rarity replied.

"I... will admit..." Applejack stated, "Maybe a small... amount of..."

"Countryisms." Applemite said with a smile.

"I love this sweet filly." Applejack stated.

"Countryisms," Applemite added, "are an interesting use of Ponyish language. I am growing fond of them, especially as she uses them as terms of endearment."

"Maybe I should be paired with a Changeling." Spike sighed.

"There is only one problem." Badb said, and everyone looked at her, "that Spike find some jewel more precious than Rarity."

"Impossible." Spike spat, but the comment was not addressed at him. Badb watched as for a moment Rarity looked worried.


	7. Chapter 07 Requited

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 07/Requited

Spike clutched the spire as he looked over Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. He turned as Queen Chrysalis made her final approach, another Changeling fluttering in her tow.

"Again, I find you to your lonesome." the Queen said to him.

"Worry is company enough." Spike replied. "As I said, I am scholar. What you see as solitude, I see as solace."

"Then let her be your Solace." the Queen replied.

"Charmed." Spike replied. "I am Baron Spike, Castellan of Twilight Castle."

"Queen Chrysalis has told me what to expect." the Changeling stated.

"I doubt that very much." Spike replied, "And your name is?"

"Solace, apparently."

"An affectation to create intimacy." Spike said with narrowed eyes, his reptilian haw blinking underneath. "Then so be. I promised Twilight I would do what I can, so long as you can do the same, Solace."

"Our survival does depend upon it." Solace replied, "Serving the Princess is hardly something to be ashamed of. I will work my hoofs to the bone, as the Ponies would say."

"That isn't the hard part." Spike replied, and quicky turned. Before Solace realized what had happened, Spike had already descended to a balcony, waiting for her arrival. She quickly flittered down, landing beside as he moved into the castle with incredible haste. The world seem to flitter by at an amazing pace as they made their way through the castle.

"This is Baronet Tournesol." Spike stated, gesturing to the yellow Unicorn in front of him, "Commander of the Twilight Castle Royal Guard."

"From what little the Princess allows us to do." Tournesol replied. He turned to the side, showing a sunflower in a silver shield upon his flank.

"You speak so brazenly about your Princess." Solace stated.

"Her Majesty has commanded that we trust you completely." Tournesol replied. Solace looked perplexed as he said this. "Let's put it this way, if anyone is in a place to deal with rampaging Changelings, it would be the Princess and Friendship's Supporters. We, the Guard simply have to worry about everything else. If for a moment you would think them weak, then remember they once turned Discord, a living God of Chaos, into a stone statue."

"How did he escape?" Solace asked.

"Princess Celestia asked Twilight Sparkle to free him, in the hopes that he might be reformed."

"That has worked so well, hasn't it?"

"It wasn't exactly an easy task." Spike stated, "though, I doubt taming Changelings will be easy, either."

"They did tame a Dragon." Solace replied.

"Touché." Tournesol added.

"I still... fail... every now and again."

"And don't let the title fool you." Tournesol added, "Everyone knows it's Spike who actually commands the Royal Guards."

"Then what do you do?" Solace asked.

"I... have an affinity for stopping Dragonfire." Tournesol replied.

"Are Dragon courts always so dangerous?" Solace asked.

"They don't normally have courts." Spike replied, "Most Dragons live solitary lives when they are finished creching. The spirit of the Dragon is freedom... even if that freedom should tread on others."

"I suppose everyone fears Dragons." Solace added.

"Rarity." Spike replied, and she could feel the faintest fragments of a tremendous love as it surged from him just thinking about his favourite mare. "She forgives me for being a Dragon. The others... fear me... or what I could become."

"And what of your precious Princess?" Solace asked, and as she did she felt another great flow of love from him, though in this case was of a different colour. "She hatched me from an egg and has always been there for me."

"She is your mother?" Solace asked.

"Mother... sister... best friend... Some might call me her conscience."

"When the Princess gets too involved in matters," Tournesol added, "she often needs help to simply step back and view it neutrally."

"Would you ravage the Princess?" Solace asked.

"There are certainly parts of me that wished I could..." Spike replied, "I think I have said too much. You speak quite frankly." Spike said to her with narrowed eyes.

"Have I misstepped?" Solace asked.

"No." Spike simply replied. "Most people are too frightened of me to be honest. There are eight Ponies in the world who do not defer to me."

"You are a Baron," Solace replied, "a Castellan."

"No." Spike stated, "They have feared me and deferred to me since I was a whelp."

"When most people see Spike..." Tournesol added.

"They see a Dragon..." Solace stated. "What's wrong with being a Dragon?" Solace asked, Spike showing great surprise. "Dragons are the most powerful things in the world."

"Power is only what you make of it." Spike replied. "Few Dragons interfere with the mortal world. I wish to make it better, but everytime I do, they fear me for it."

"How long have you hidden this pain?" Solace asked him, closing the distance, looking up at him solemnly.

"He would never burden those closest to him." Tournesol stated.

"Then burden me." Solace replied. In that moment, Spike wanted nothing more then to lift her up into his arms, but paused, unsure of what to do.

"We have been commanded to do anything that is asked of us." Solace replied, "Anything." she said more slowly, as if she were savouring the words.

"The most dangerous thing to give a chaste Dragon." Tournesol added.

* * *

Princess Twilight, with Badb in tow, walked into Carousel Boutique.

"Twilight?!" Rarity called from across the boutique. Next to her she saw Áine.

"A stewardess today?" Twilight asked.

"Isn't it lovely, your Majesty?" Áine asked.

"As long as you are having fun." Twilight replied.

"Indeed, Your Majesty." Áine replied. "What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if your Mistress might want to talk?" Twilight asked.

"About anything in particular, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Why don't we sit in your drawing room." Twilight added.

"Áine, some tea." Rarity stated.

"Mistress." she replied.

* * *

"So, what has you so concerned, Twilight?" Rarity asked, and Twlight just glared at her. "I'm afraid I don't..." she said, but Twilight's glare just strengthened.

"Mistress?" Áine asked.

"Yes, Áine?" Rarity replied.

"I believe she is talking about the major issue that is..."

"I... don't know... what you mean..." Rarity nervously stated.

"Rarity..." Twilight stated. "You can't keep running from it forever."

"I..."

"Both of you deserve closure on this issue."

"I don't know what to say?!" Rarity nervously replied.

"Why don't we start with how you feel about Spike?" Twilight asked.

"He's sweet... and cute... and... why are you glaring at me like that?"

"If I had to say, " Badb added calmly, "all of your responses have been ambiguous."

"Spike-wikey is more precious than anything in the world." Rarity added, but Badb just grinned at her. "I did not mean that... I mean..." she said, and stood from the table, falling back onto her fainting couch as it appeared behind her, it and her horn bearing her distinguished light blue glow. "Why does he have to?.." she asked.

"Love you?" Twilight asked, "I could give some answers."

"What?!" Rarity nearly screamed as she sat bolt upright.

"The most beautiful mare in all of Equestria." Twilight said to her. "Soul sparkles with radiance. Fight your greed to create generocity."

"That seems like something His Lord could identify with." Badb added.

"Are you saying Spikey-Wikey loves me because I'm greedy?" Rarity asked.

Twilight paused to think of the best response, "He loves you because you bring out the best in him. Just like he brings out the best in you."

"I do?.." Rarity contemplatively asked.

"What makes you want to attack someone?" Twilight asked.

"I would rather not think of my lesser moments, dear." Rarity replied.

"If someone threatens all of Equestria." Twilight stated.

"Well, there is that." Rarity added.

"And threatening to hurt a single scale on Spike's head."

"How dare anyone touch my dear Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity shouted as politely as she could. "Of course, he's not our little Spikey-Wikey, anymore, is he?"

"There's only one pony he lets call him that."

"I am?" Rarity asked.

"Anypony else would worry about facing his Dragonfire for it." Twilight stated, "Not even Tournesol looks forward to those occations."

"What about you?" Rarity asked, "You could call him Spike-Wikey, could you not?"

"He would still snarl at me." Twilight said with a smile. "In truth, the only time anyone else ever calls him Spikey-Wikey is when they are imitating you."

"I did not know I was so precious to him." Rarity nervously stated.

"I find that hard to believe." Badb added. "In your presence, he exudes as much love as a family for a newborn."

"I..." Rarity tried to say.

"You cannot be surprised, Mistress." Áine added.

"But..." Rarity continued, "he's just so sweet."

To this, Twilight smiled a wide smile, "He's many things," Twilight added, "kind, polite, and even debonaire, but he's only sweet with you."

"But..." Rarity tried to say.

"Why is this so hard for you, Mistress?" Áine asked.

"He's always been such a good friend." Rarity added.

"He smiles whenever you are around," Twilight said to her, "he visits you every day."

"By Celestia!," Rarity exclaimed, "he – is – in – love – with – me!" and once again fell backwards on her fainting couch.

"Mistress?" Áine asked.

"Yes?.." Rarity quietly replied between quivering.

"Would you like a piece of cake?" Áine asked.

"Yes." Rarity sniffed.

"You Majesty?" Badb asked.

"Yes, please." Twilight replied.

"What would Spike think if he saw me now?" Rarity sniffed.

This caused Twilight to start giggling. "As if this is the first time he's seen this."

"By – Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed, "He – has!"

"He's usually the one who helps you." Twilight added between bites.

"He – is!" Rarity exclaimed.

"He is happy to help you." Twilight continued.

"It's just so unseemly. Of the worst possible things that could happen! This is – the – worst – possible – thing!"

"Just tell me," Twilight said to her far more nonchalantly, "when you see him, do you smile?"

"I – do!" Rarity shouted up from her fainting couch.


	8. Chapter 08 The Colony

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 08/The Colony

"Mistress." Badb said, and Twilight looked up from her book.

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"We have a petitioner."

"I will see them in the audience chambre." Twilight replied.

"Yes, Mistress." Badb answered, bowed, and stepped away.

* * *

"Bulk Biceps." Badb stated, "Petitioning for a Changeling."

At this, Twilight's face lit up with glee at she sat upon her throne, but quickly did her best to hide her emotions. "You are prepared to take one on?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!"

"And... you aren't afraid of them?" Twilight asked.

"You wouldn't put us in danger."

"You... have a lot of faith in me..." Twilight said to him, "more than I deserve."

"With all of the things you have done, Princess!" Bulk Biceps shouted to her.

"Even I... can make mistakes..."

"You will fix them." Bulk Biceps replied.

"That simple?" Twilight asked, and he nodded. "If you wish for one... What would you like her to help with?"

"Training partner." Bulk replied, "Ponies are busy."

"Rainbow Dash is quite busy right now." Twilight said.

"So is Fluttershy." Bulk said to her.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Quite helpful." Bulk replied, "Very busy."

"She is..." Twilight added. "I'm sorry... I... I just have trouble seeing... She's just so... afraid... of... well... everything..."

"Never a problem." Bulk Biceps replied.

"I will speak with Queen Chrysalis, and find a Changeling suitable for you." Twilight added.

* * *

Twilight, with Badb in tow, approached Fluttershy's cottage. The pair stopped looking into the forest, as if they could see the new colony through the trees. After a moment they continued along the last leg to the cottage.

"Your Majesty!" Carys shouted, and fluttered out towards her.

"Hello." Twilight lightly greeted her.

"What can we do for you." Carys continued.

"I would like to speak with Fluttershy." Twilight stated.

"Oh, I'm sure she would love to help," Carys added, "but she's teaching some beavers to waltz."

"That sounds like Fluttershy..." Twilight said with a sigh. "I just need to speak to her for a minute." she pleaded.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Carys stated, "You could come with me." She turned, and quickly took wing, the Alicorn and other Changeling soon following her. They found their way to a nearby stream as... Fluttershy had a pair of beavers waltzing. She was so involved in the dance that she did not notice them approaching.

"Fluttershy." Twilight stated. She turned around with fear in her eyes and nearly screamed before she realized it was Twilight.

"Oh, Badb and Twilight, what can I do for you?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"How are thing sgoing with the Beavers?" Twilight asked.

"They were just always fighting. Their marriage hasn't been happy for a long time..."

"They seem happy now." Twilight stated.

"I know, don't they?" Fluttershy asked, looking back at the beavers. "They look like they did when they first met."

"Anyway," Twilight segued, "I have to ask you something."

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"Have you been working out with Bulk Biceps?"

"I've helped him when I've had the time, but I wouldn't say I was actually doing all that much..."

"He... would like a Changeling to help him with his workouts... I just... for some reason..." Twilight tried to say, "I just didn't think..."

"Think, what?, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Never... mind..." Twilight said to her. "Any idea what kind of Changeling we should look for."

"I don't now... I think anyone would..." Fluttershy tried to say, but ended up trailing off.

"If Fluttershy could help him," Badb added, "anyone could..." she tried to say.

"No." Twilight said with a wicked smiled, "I know exactly what we need."

"I hope I helped..." Fluttershy added.

"Of course you did." Twilight replied. "Badb, could you get Spike and Tournesol?"

"Yes, Mistress." Badb replied.

* * *

"Oh, good," Twilight said to Spike, "you brought Solace."

"If she wants to help me..." Spike stated.

"Then," Twilight replied, "she has to be willing to venture where a Dragon might go."

Solace looked between them as something occured to her, "We're just headed to the Colony, aren't we? Ponies are really that afraid of the Everfree forest? Even a big, strong Dragon like you. What, you don't respond to flattery."

"He's trying his best not to." Twilight added. "Please give the Dragon a chance."

"He's just so innocent..." Solace said with a smile, "and injured..."

"We can play tickle the Dragon later." Badb added.

"Spoil sport." Solace replied.

"No, I'm serious. We can play tickle the..."

"Girls!" Twilight interupted. "Please, no molesting my Castellan."

"What if he molests me?" Solace asked.

Twilight sighed at this response, "I'll congratulate you."

"He really is taken with his Lady Rarity, isn't he?" Solace asked.

"Let's just focus on the deadly forest." Spike said to the pair.

* * *

The five trudged through the deep dark of the forest. Though still day, no daylight could be seen. Twilight, Spike, and Tournesol were not sure if the wind was groaning, or if it was the trees themselves, as others they have faced before. At the moment, Tournesol wished he had brought his greatshield, but they were too far gone to return so quickly.

"We're here." Solace stated.

"Where?" Twilight asked, while Tournesol's eyes dance among the darkened forest, looking for any movement.

"You can feel it, can't you, Master?" Solace asked the strangely calm but vigilant Spike.

"Feel what?" Twilight asked.

"Tunnels." Spike replied. "I've never thought of it before, but I guess Dragon's are just naturally aware of such things... and Ponies are not."

"There are very few reports of Changeling lairs," Twilight stated, "but they are always underground."

"Colony." Badb corrected.

"Colony." Twilight stated.

"Is it your famliy or your nest?" Tournesol asked.

"What is your home?" Solace asked.

"I suppose it could go either way." Tournesol replied, "It is difficult to protect against what I cannot see, but I will do my best."

"You will be perfectly safe." Badb stated.

"It's Twilight's duty to believe you." he replied, "It's my duty to not."

"I guess paranoia makes sense for a soldier." Badb added.

"The root of Guard is Watch." Tournesol replied.

"The way is lit." Spike voiced.

"How could you know that?" Tournesol replied, "You've never been here, before."

Spike's inner eyelid blinked in the darkness. "I should not be surprised that Ponies see things differently from Dragons. I can see the light eminating... from the hidden entrace."

"I can sense magic from it's halls." Twilight stated.

"Now that you mention it, so can I." Tournesol said to her, " I suppose that is what maintains the lights."

"It is far more than that." Badb added. "It is difficult to describe."

"You know how friendship is a part of Ponykind's very core?" Solace asked, "So is this for us."

"Dragons have freedom." Spike stated, and flexed in the darkness, his power creating very real wind from his endeavour.

"How do we get in?" Twilight asked.

"You have to be a Changeling." Badb stated, and stepped towards an innocuous stone. The stone flashed with Badb, in the blue-green glow of their species, and the stone moved aside revealing an eeriely glowing cave.

"Well, let's head inside." Twilight said, trying to steel herself as much as the others. "Remember," she said to the boys, "we're guests."

"I'll remember to wipe my hooves." Tournesol said dryly.

"I can feel the call of the Changelings." Spike stated, "It feels warmer than I expected."

"It's not the only thing that is warmer." Solace seductively said to him.

"I'm sure it's not as warm as my tongue or fire." Spike stated.

"I would like to find out."

"I'm going to have to ask," Tournesol stated, "why are you Changelings so intent on seducing Spike."

"They are afraid of my Dragonfire." Spike quickly replied.

"What am I, fodder?" Tournesol asked.

"You can always trust Ponies to be reasonable." Badb said to him.

"If they aren't panicking." Solace added.

"Where Ponies panick," Badb continued, "Dragons rage."

"I... have face his Dragonfire too many times..." Tournesol stated.

"And how many is that?" Solace asked.

"Once is too many..." Spike added.

"I have the distinction," Tournesol said to them, "of being the only Pony known to be alive after taking the brunt of a Dragon's fire. But now is hardly the time."

"He's right, we have more important matters... a more important matter to deal with." Twilight stated.

* * *

The five walked into a large central chambre, lit like the entire expanse in a soft blue-green glow oft eminated by the Changelings themselves.

"Twilight Sparkle." Queen Chrysalis said, fluttering down to stand in front of them. "What can I do for you?"

"How is your colony doing?"

"Un...eventful..." Queen Chrysalis stated. "I would... rather..."

"Our union is doomed if we continue down this path." Spike stated.

"Maybe we should find someplace quieter to talk." Twilight said, as she looked about, seeing the eyes of all of the Changelings looking upon them.

"This way." Chrysalis replied, and turned, fluttering up into the space above them, leading off to a isolated and regal chambre, leaving Tournesol to stand there by his lonesome. His eyes flittered about, watching all of those around him.

One of the Changelings flittered up to him, and upon landing looked him in the eyes, "Aren't we afraid?" she asked. Her body was surrounded the the Changeling's blue-green energy, and a moment later Tournesol saw himself looking back. Instead of faltering, like the Changeling expected he surrounded himself with a yellow-orange glow.

"Try as you might, you will not assail me." he stated, and she quickly reverted to her Changeling form.

"I was only playing with you." the Changeling stated.

"I thought you could not do that any longer?" Tournesol asked, still protected behind his glowing field.

"It does take a lot of concentration, so we can only do it for a few minutes... unlike the years we would do it before."

"Might I ask your name?" he stated.

"Psyche." she replied ,"Like the Butterfly." A moment later she turned into the tiny butterfly before quickly reverting to her Changeling form, breathing heavily because of it. She looked up at him with a curious expression on her face. "Not going to double yourself over to help me? I thought Stallions were dying to help a Mare in need." she asked.

"I'm not even going to drop my shield." Tournesol replied with scowl.

At this she moved until she was but inches away from his muzzle, "I like you." she stated.

That is probably the most frightening thing you've said." he replied.

"I've tried the damsels in distress." she stated, "Oh, I know." She turned into a tall and burly Mare, turning around to present herself to him. In reply he simply rolled his eyes. "Hmm." she stated as she looked at him, and a moment later turned herself into Spike.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked, and in reply she reverted to being a Changeling and nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Oh, come on, I'm wheezing now. Are you still not going to help me?" she asked him.

"It's your own damn fault." he replied.

"Such language for a knight of your standing."

"As if knights don't swear." he replied. "Sometimes it's the best thing you can do when fighting some of the worst things we have to face.

"Ah, the thankless job of the protector?" she asked, and slinked towards him, "Did you want me to thank you?"

He simply shook his head in reply.

"This is going to be a challenge." she said to him.

"The challenge will be for me to trust you." he added.

"A challenge I accept." she said to him, and he glared at her questioningly. "What am I supposed to do, just wait around here doing nothing? You are the kind of challenge that intrigues me. I'll have to ask the Princess and Queen when they come back."

* * *

Spike crawled along the wall until he got to the recessed, regal, isolated chambre where the others stood.

"You have to understand, Princess, it was before..." Chrysalis said to her.

"I understand that, but I still have to know what it is Changelings do." Princess Twilight Sparkle replied.

"The love that sustained us..." Chrysalis quietly continued, "also sustained our prey... at least physically..."

"It was the mind that would normally give away." Badb quietly added.

"The body cannot live without the mind." Solace said.

"When... they were released..." Queen Chrysalis voiced, "they were mere shells of their former self, as if a Changeling's sloughed-off moult."

"That is what the stories always stated..." Twilight uttered. "You kept them captive in your colonies, didn't you?" she asked.

"Where else would we keep them?" Chrysalis asked, "Not every place has convenient sealed-off caves underneath."

"Chrysalis?.." Twilight asked, trying to find the words.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Does your colony have cells?" she asked.

"You have to understand." Chrysalis stated, "We don't plan our Colonies."

"In insects," Spike stated, "the Queen doesn't dig the Colony."

"You could have told them not to." Princess Twilight said to the Queen.

"Changelings do not work that way." she replied, "You have to understand, it's in our nature."

"Like kidnapping... enslaving... replacing?.." Twilight asked.

"We... did those things because we had to..." Chrysalis stated. "Not because we wanted to. Yes, how we replace people is instinct to us, but we don't have to if you have some other way to be fed."

"Like you do." Spike replied.

"Like we do." Queen Chrysalis affirmed.

"But you still have cells..." Twilight said curtly.

"As I was saying..." Queen Chrysalis added, "every Colony has cells, just like every Colony has multiple entrances. Just like every Pony house has a hearth."

"Maybe they could be of use." Spike stated. "They could maintain the weak. They could hold better than any Pony-made shackles."

"You could always try forging your own with your own Dragonfire." Solace added, and Spike looked at her curiously, curious if it would work. Dragons are largely immune to Dragonfire... so in theory he could make things that no one else could imagine. "I love that driven look on your face." Solace said to him.

"I'll..." Spike said to her, "take the compliment."

"So?" Queen Chrysalis asked, ""Did you just come here to see the Colony?"

"Oh, no." Twilight said to her, "I need a cheerleader."

"Cheerleader?" Queen Chrysalis asked.

"Someone cuddly and supportive." Spike added.

"I know just the one." Chrysalis replied.

As she said this, Spike was surprised to find Solace nudging her way in under his arm. "I can be cuddly, too." she said to him.

"Other things aside," Spike said to her, not moving away but not acquiescing to her advances, "my heart belongs to another."

"Another who has spurned it." she replied. "What?" she asked, to his incredulous stare, "we can feel love, remember? We feed on it. We savour it. We cherish it, like it's the most important thing in the world."

"You make it sound a lot more romantic than it actually is." Twilight interjected.

"It's impossible to know how Ponies..." Badb stated.

"Or Dragons." Solace added.

"Or Dragons feel love," Badb continued, "but we devour it."

"Love is only great when it's requited..." Spike sighed.

* * *

Spike jumped down the walls to the central chambre below him, with Tournesol, protected by his sunlit shield, and a Changeling addressing the Princess and Queen.

"Can I keep him?" Psyche asked.

"We'll have to ask Her Majesty." Queen Chrysalis replied.

"I'll respect Tournesol's opinion of it." Twilght replied, "I have to trust his instincts to protect me."

"If you cannot convince your Guard, how could you convince the rest of Ponyville?" Tournesol stated.

"They are an easily frightened lot." Psyche said to him with a smile.

"If that's a yes," Twilight said to him, "I will take it. What is your name?"

"Psyche." she stated.

"Like the butterfly." Tournesol said nonchalantly.


	9. Chapter 09 The Choice

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 09/The Choice

It seemed as if half of Ponyville were standing in the line. It was so long, in fact, it created it's own logistical problems. Fluttershy, Carys, and a wide variety of Fluttershy's animal friends, were conscripted to make sure the Ponies stayed hydrated. The Apples, (Applemite included), were working with local food vendors to basically act as porters to keep them from getting cranky. Pinkie Pie was a living-breathing form of stress relief, (including occupying spots for those needing the lavatory). Rarity was conscripted, and as could be expected, Ponyville was decorated beautifully, which probably helped keep up morale. Tournesol and a few Guards, (along with Psyche), patrolled the line to ensure proper Ponyish order was kept. Spike stood with Solace, introducing every Ponyvillian to the chambe, with the remainder of the Guards standing gruffly about. Twilight and Badb stood with Queen Chrysalis, hearing every petitioner.

Above Twilight Castle flittered the remainder of the Changeling swarm. About them, a number of Wonderbolts orbiting the swarm, ever wary of every movement. The swarm, it seemed, was content to stay until they were called for. One-by-one, a Pegasus flew up, one of the swarm was indentified, and they moved down. The ante-chambre became a giant waiting room, for Ponies and Changelings to meet before departing.

The town literally hummed with the flitter of hundreds of wings. Of course, a swarm of, (mostly), peaceful Changelings was bound to attract the attention of he who so enjoyed chaos, and so Discord could not help by appear among them. Within a blink, Rainbow Dash had appeared in front of him, lightly smacking him on his head.

"No. Bad, Discord!"

"I'm hurt." he lightly replied.

"No, you're not!" Rainbow Dash said to him. "This is too important for you to be..."

"What?" Discord asked.

"Well, anything." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy pranks?" Discord asked.

"If... everyone... is laughing..." Rainbow Dash said to him, "but now is not the time."

"A single prank could light up this place like a tinderbox?" Discord asked.

"You wouldn't?.." Rainbow Dash said to him.

"I would..." he replied, "if I had not been so thoroughly reformed..."

"Try not to sound so disappointed." Rainbow Dash said.

"Friendship... with such lovely mares is certainly worth it..." Discord stated, "But imagine what would happen, if for the good of others, you would have to give up your wings."

"You still have wings!" Rainbow Dash replied.

In reply, Discord had his wings detach and fly off without him, leaving him floating above Ponyville. "Metaphorically." Discord stated. "You know what a metaphor is, don't you?"

"You're saying it would be like me losing my wings..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, that's a simile, but close enough. Before I had friends," Discord continued, "I could do whatever it is that I wanted." With a snap of his fingers a drink appeared arount him, with a little umbrella sticking out of the top. Discord then appeared to drink the the umbrella and throw the used up cup over his shoulder.

Rainbow Dash watched as it accelerated towards the ground. Before it could strike the roof of the castle he snapped his fingers again, and it disappeared.

"But having friends means you have to think of more than yourself... more than what you want to do." he continued and sighed. "Could I have a hug?"

"I'm a little busy here." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Please?.." he quietly asked.

"I... guess..." she said, and then disappeared, reappearing in Discord's arms.

"I really needed that." Discord stated. He snapped his fingers and Rainbow Dash teleported away, standing on a cloud that had suddenly appeared. "I know I can be villainous, but do want to be your friend."

"I know..." she stated.

"I am... trying... to help..." he stated.

"I know." Rainbow Dash said, "But aren't you just a little tempted to cause havoc?"

"More than a little..." Discord replied, "But let's be honest, here, if the worst happens here, who else could help you?"

"The... other... Princesses... but..."

"They're busy, aren't they?" Discord asked. "How about this, Rainbow Dash, what do you think the best way for me to help is?"

"I... d'know..."

"I was afraid of that." Discord stated. "I think I'll go watch from the Library's balcony. Give me a blood-curdling scream if you need me. Oh, I know." he said, and disappeared as he snapped his fingers.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared on the library's balcony and immediately screamed.

"Now, girls," Discord stated, "you really need to stop screaming whenever you see me."

"But," Scootaloo said to him, "you're... you know... Discord!"

"I am aware, yes. But what I said last time is no less valid."

"What... um..." Sweetie Belle said to him, "did you... say... last time."

"He wanted to give us some'in'." Apple Bloom stated.

"Good girl; very bright. Very brave. A lot like your sister."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Apple Bloom said proudly.

"Although it is coming from the God is Disharmony, so you might want to take it with a grain of salt." As he said this, a shaker appeared in his hands, which he unscrewed, grabbed a pinch of salt, and let the shaker fall to the ground. "You three are not just wonderfully dynamic, but you did save me from my stone prison, at least for the first time. Now that I'm reformed, I would like to show how much I appreciate it is."

"Do you mean like candeh," Apple Bloom stated, "because we're gettin' a little old for candeh."

"I mean like anything in my god-like power." Discord said to them.

"Um..." Scootaloo stated.

"World peace?" Sweetie Belle quicky asked.

"Did you just ask the god of Chaos for world peace?" Discord asked.

"Uh?.." Sweetie Belle asked.

"No?.." Scootaloo sheepishly replied.

"Well, in all honesty, world peace is a pretty good thing to wish for." Discord stated, "At least if it weren't impossible."

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If I took away everyone's weapons, they would just make new one... while creatures from the Everfree Forest chewed on their bones."

"Couldn't you make every'un love each other?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Like nopony has ever hurt someone out of love." Discord stated.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

"You probably don't want an answer to that question." Discord continued, "If I did, your sisters would kill me."

"They wouldn't kill ya." Apple Bloom stated.

"Well, no, that might be a bit difficult for them, but they might turn me into stone." Discord gulped.

"That bad?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ponies in my day were far less sheltered." Discord said to them, "That might in part come from my tendancy to spin their houses around like tops."

"You were a really bad Pony." Apple Bloom stated.

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle admonished.

"She is right..." Discord said, "Other than the fact I'm not entirely Pony... I did spend a thousand years trapped as a statue, so I'd suggest we let bygones be bygones. So, can you girls think of anything else you would want other than brainwash the world's population into tranquility?"

"Could you... make me fly?" Scootaloo hesitantly asked.

"I... could... not like a Pegasus, though. Not a bird, or really anything fluttery."

"So?.." Scootlaloo asked, "I could never be a real Pegasus?.."

"You are already far more than most simple-minded Pegasi." Discord quickly replied. "You have created your own world where you don't need to fly. Why sully it with the demands of others?"

"What do you mean by my own world?" Scootaloo asked.

"I mean a world for you." Discord replied, "Everyone is the centre of their own world. You have Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to explore it with. You have Rainbow Dash to watch over you. You have Princesses dedicated to making every world a better place, including your world. In truth, they are trying with every bitter breath to protect your world from all that ails it. Now, little one, why would you take a world not made for you?"

"I can't tell if he's briliant," Apple Bloom stated, "or just plain crazy."

"They called me mad!," Discord shouted, "when I made cotton candy clouds rain chocolate milk! In truth, they were probably right, but it was still fun. Why don't I let you girls think on it. Should I teleport you somewhere, or are you just going to sit and watch with me?"

"I'll get Twilight's tea set!" Sweetie Belle called out, running down into the library. "I'll help ya!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Scootaloo paused, looking at him as the other girls ran off. "Just for a little bit.":

"In the spirit of friendship," Discord said to her, "I'll give you a freebie." and snapped his fingers.

* * *

The sky began to darken. Not from Changelings, or from some forbidden magic, but from Celestia lowering the Sun and Luna raising the Moon. A great number of Ponies left the castle empty-hooved, followed by Spike appearing in the entrance.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Spike shouted, "Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship would like to thank everyone for making the Changelings feel at home! She regrets that she will be unable to see any more petitions today! Baronet Tournesol, if you would see the crowd dispersed, I will see the Princess to her chambre!"

"M'Lord!" Tournesol replied.

"What does he mean?" Lily asked him.

"He's euphemizing." Tournesol replied dryly "What he really means is that the Princess is a hair's breadth from passing out from exhaustion, and he's finally convinced her to retire."

"She what?" Lily asked, nearly in tears.

"You revere her, but still can't see how much she sacrifices for you?" Tournesol asked.

"The horror!" Rose shouted.

"The Princess appreciates your concern." Tournesol replied.

"Will she be alright?" Daisy asked.

"If anyone can care for her, it's Spike." Tournesol added. "The best thing you can do right now is return to your homes."

"Are you saying we have to?" Rose quivered.

"I'm saying Princess Twilight will not be able to see anyone else tonight."

"But what about our Changelings?" Daisy asked him.

At this, Tournesol simply snorted, and the trio ran off.

"Master?" Psyche asked him, and he turned to her, silently asking her what. "She is not the only one who has been working all day."

"My vigil never falters." he simply replied.

"Bold-faced lies from a Pony." Psyche added. He simply blinked at her, but she could see the tiredness in his eyes. She then turned into a simulacrum of Spike. "How would you like Baron Spike to put you to bed?"

He simply stared at her. She tried her best to hold her form, but cutoff from he magics, there was only so much she could do before reverted to her Changeling form and wheezing under the strain. "Why?," Tournesol asked her, "do you always try to entice me with Spike?" Tournesol asked.

"Because it works." she replied.

He tried to look at her steely, but she could see as his gaze barely faltered.

"I will admit," he contined, "that I prefer stallions to mares..."

"But?.." she asked.

"But there are so many reasons it would not work with Spike." he added. "He loves others... not to mention he prefers mares..."

"So, you are just going to give up?" Psyche asked him.

"It's not like I was fighting a Dragon." Tournesol replied, "Okay, yes, technically it was, but I've had to learn the hard way that most stallions prefer mares. There were few enough stallions to start with..."

"Would you fuck me if I looked like Spike?" Psyche asked.

"Even if I was into mares," Tournesol replied, "I wouldn't do it with every mare I came across."

"Oh?" Psyche asked, "You're a romantic? That explains a lot."

"Why are you so interested in bedding me?" Tournesol asked.

"A knight who faced Dragonfire?," Psyche asked, "doesn't understand the love of a challenge? How about this?," she asked, turning herself back into the Simulacrum of Spike, "what if I was the one to make love to you?"

"One?" Tournesol asked, and waited a few seconds for her to revert, "how long can you maintain it? Also, I have accepted that I will never be with Spike. I've moved on with myself..."

"So, who would you?" Psyche asked.

"At the moment, no one."

"How sad is that?" Psyche asked between heavy breaths.

"Sad that I live my life for something other than my base desires?" Tournesol asked.

"Still sad..." she replied.

"I am trusted... relied upon..."

"And that can satisfy your urges?" Psyche asked.

"Let me ask?", Tournesol said to her, "let's say you succeed. Let's say you still had all of your powers, what would you do?" She paused, unsure of what to say "Would I survive?!"

"I..." Psyche tried to say.

"Your pause says everything. Why would I invite someone in my bed, if I could not trust that they wouldn't murder me in my sleep? You have nothing to say, do you?"

"I have a question." Psyche quietly voiced.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Where... am I... going to sleep... tonight?.."

He sighed, and looked back into her eyes, "I guess in my bed. I'm just happy you've been gelded."

"That would be horrible if it were true." Psyche stated.

"Would you prefer leashed?"

"That is... accurate.." Psyche replied. "We also wouldn't risk doing anything to break the compact."

"Even if you could?" Tournesol asked.

She quivered as she looked at him, unsure of what to say. She could swear she saw something occur to him, but he said nothing. "Let's head to bed." he stated, "After I make sure the Night Watch are good to relieve."


	10. Chapter 10 Feared Freedom

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 10/Feared Freedom

Twilight yawned as she stepped out of her chambre and ran head-long into a great yellow barricade. She stepped back and shook her head, only to find herself looking up at Tournesol. She yawned once again, "Good morning." she said, and paused, "You went to bed after me..." she mumbled, "When do you sleep?"

"I sleep when I need to," he replied, "and I work when I need to."

"Don't", she yawned, "don't tell me Ponies are already lining up."

Tournesol paused for a moment before replying, "Actually, yes, they are... but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, Your Majesty."

"It's too early to be Majestic." she replied.

"Pardon me if I disagree."

Twilight yawned once again. "Don't tell me you're going to start drooling over me, too. If you do it, then it will officially be every mare and mtallion in Ponyville."

"There is no risk of that happening." Tournesol replied.

"There are too many things to deal with before Caffeine. Join me in the dinning room."

"Your Majesty." he said, and bowed his head.

"Too early for that, too." Twilight uttered.

* * *

Tournesol sat in front of his empty plates, crumbs left from his fare, watching the Princess as she drank her coffee. After her sip, she used her telekinesis to put down her drink and glare at him.

"Why?!" she asked.

"Are you awake?" Tournesol asked.

"Once I finish my cup." she stated.

"Then I can wait."

"Must you watch me?" Twilight asked.

"Who else am I going to watch?" Tournesol asked her.

"Spike?" she asked between sips.

"That is a completely different issue." Tournesol deflected.

"And leave me out of this." Spike added.

Tournesol turned to address him, "You are far more involved than you know."

"And... what does that mean?" Spike asked.

"Are you done your coffee?" Tournesol asked the Princess.

"Yes..." she quietly replied. "Tournesol, I hate this, but I have to ask you something."

"Princess?" he asked.

"I've never seen you staring lovingly at mares." Twilight said to him, "Even Big Mac does that."

"Then you have not been looking in the right place."

"And where is that?" Twilight asked.

"At the Stallions, of course." Tournesol stated

"What?!" Spike asked.

"I didn't think you would be that shocked." Tournesol replied, "You are a Dragon in love with a mare."

"It's just..." Spike said, and squinted at him, "you said I was more involved than I know..."

"You are quite the handsome drake." Tournesol added. "You need not worry, as I know which mare your heart belongs to. I've already accepted this fact. Now, Your Majesty."

"Now that I'm awake," Princess Twilight replied, "yes?"

"Can you remove the bindings from an individual Changeling?"

"What?" Twilight asked, "Why would I do that?"

"A test, obviously." Tournesol added.

"Aren't you afraid?" Spike asked him.

"Fear did not stop me..." he said to the Dragon, but left the rest hang. There was one simple reason that no one doubted his bravery. He then turned back to the Princess. "We are going to have to test it sooner or later."

"Later would be safer." Spike stated.

"Do you even trust her?" Twilight asked him.

"Of course not." Tournesol replied. "Trust is earned. You cannot trust a dog tied on a run. Sure, you can pet her, and he might bark giddily, but you won't know if she will cause trouble..."

"Until she's free." Spike stated, "I can relate to anypony that wants to be free."

"If we do it too soon..." Twilight tried to say, "we risk..."

"Everything." Tournesol finished for her. "But I want to trust Psyche. If I'm going to risk my life for her, I would rather do it now, while it's quiet and safe."

"You'd call this safe?" Spike ask.

"Yes." Tournesol stated.

"It's probably as safe as we are ever going to get..." Twilight added, "Until we know we can trust the Changelings... Now, the important question is if I can do it... Why did you have to ask me now?"

"Because I think now is the right time."

* * *

Twilight walked into her chambre and up to a seemingly ordinary bell. She paused for a moment before picking it up with her telekinesis. A simple ring, and Discord appeared in front of her.

"Here's Johnny!" Discord shouted.

"Who's Johnny?" Twilight asked.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Discord said to her. "How about this, Yoouu Raanngg! You could at least smile."

"Sorry," Twilight replied, "I just have a busy day."

"And you think I have nothing to do?" Discord asked.

"I know you've been waiting around impatiently." Twilight added.

"True." he replied, "I did swear to help you in your little endeavour. Are the Changelings falling in love with the magic of friendship?" he asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Twilight said to him. "I need you to summon Moondancer, and a platoon of Royal Scholars."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Discord said, and bowed, disappearing.

* * *

"To all Ponies waiting patiently in line!" Spike shouted to the crowd, "Her Majesty will need to retire for luncheon. She will return at one bell! I will remind all waiting in line, if you do not have someone who can bring a meal to you, the Apples will make sure you are fed!"

* * *

Twilight shambled into the dinning room, and nearly collapsed when a great group appeared in front of her. She almost admonishied Discord, until she realized it was all of those she had asked for. His timing could be better, but he was still helping. Less than helping was the fact her stomach growled as all of the newcomers kneeled before her. Now she knew how Celestia felt... Twilight just awkwardly stood, looking at them.

"Please, stand." Spike said walking up behind her.

"Moondancer." Twilight said to her.

"Your Majesty?" Moondancer asked.

"I thought we were friends?.." Twilight quietly said to her.

"You... did summon me, Your Majesty." she added.

"Right, right." Twilight stated, "You've read my letters, haven't you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good." Twilight continued, "I need to find a way to turn it off for a single Changeling."

Moondancer looked at her for a moment before adjusting her glasses. "You do realize you are the first Pony to ever cast this spell?" Moondancer asked her.

"Did you think the scholars were for show?" Spike asked her, walking past Twilight up to Moondancer.

"Uh... well... of course..." she said, before looking back to Twilight. "I will, of course, need all of your research."

"The research is in her chambre," Spike said to Moondancer, "she brought any relevent books to the castle's library. There might also be some books at the town library, the Castle of the Two Sisters, and, of course, the Royal Archives in Canterlot."

"We will... need protection when heading to the Everfree Forest... and... Your Majesty..." Moondancer said to her, "It would take some time to get too and from Canterlot."

"If only you knew someone who could teleport..." Discord dryly said to her.

"Well, I suppose that solves that problem. Your Majesty?" Moondancer asked.

"Discord will help you anyway that he can." Twilight said to her, "Just don't expect him to be... let's say, polite about it."

"He does have a notorious reputation as a prankster." Moondancer added, "I will make sure I stay on guard."

"How my antics have fallen..." Discord added.

"Did you want a hug?" Spike asked him.

"Actually, yes I do." Discord replied. He snapped his fingers and Spike appeared in front of him, the two quickly embraced. "It is nice," Discord said to him as they pulled away, "to have a reminder of why I gave it up." He then turned to Moondancer. "Whatever my feelings, this treaty with the Changelings is too important. I will help you in any way that I can."

"That almost sounded sincere." Moondancer replied.

"I'm still going to have a bit of fun." Discord added.

"Of course." Moondancer non-chalantly replied, then turned back to Twilight and then Spike, "I will be assuming this will take more than a day. We will probably need lodging."

"I know just the place!" Discord said, snapping his fingers. He, Moondancer, the Scholars, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all appeared in the Ponyville library.

"Ah!" the three shouted, "Discord!"

"Ah!" Discord shouted, "Apple Cores!"

"Apple, what!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Twilight and Spike are both extremely busy, and these lovely Ponies will need a place to stay. I was hoping you three would help me?"

"Are you?.." askin' us?" Apple Bloom replied, looking him in his eyes.

"Of course. I'm not about to kidnap and enslave my bestees, now am I?"

"We're your bestees?" Apple Bloom asked him.

"I have always loved children." Discord replied, "They are so wonderfully chaotic."

"Give us a moment." Apple Bloom said to him. She turned around, and the three whispered to each other for a moment.

"It would make sense for you to love children." Moondancer calmly said to him, "Their minds are far more malleable, and would be able to understand your... creativity... better than any adult would..."

"They are also cuddly and brimming with emotion." Discord replied.

"The complete gamut." Moondancer said.

The three fillies turned back to the collected, "We've agreed to do it!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"On one condition!" Scootaloo added.

"And that would be?.." Discord asked them.

"We want a title." Sweetie Bell stated.

"A really good'un!" Apple Bloom added.

"With nice outfits!" Sweetie Bell continued.

Discord thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. The three had maid uniforms appear on them. "I declare you three the Twilight Castle Errant Hospitality Committee!"

"Committee?!" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Squad?" Discord asked.

"That's more a-like-it." Apple Bloom stated.

"I've also packed the kitchen." Discord added. "There are more beds in the library's bedroom, but I can change it back once they are done."

"We're not staying in the castle?" one of the Unicorn scholars asked.

"They are all far too busy." Discord added. "I honestly don't know if there is space in the castle, nor do I really care. This is Twilight's second home, so it seemed appropriate."

"It will be more than adequate." Moondancer said to the scholars.

* * *

Twilight sat upon her throne in the audience chambre, nearly falling off when Discord appeared beside her. "I really should get used to that."

"But that would take away the fun." Discord replied.

"What can I do for you?" Twilight asked him.

"I've set everyone up at the library. I don't know if they should have guards, or something." before shrugging.

"I'm not sure if i want to know all of the details..." Twilight stated.

"You can borrow a couple of Tournesol's Royal Guard!" Spike shouted from across the room.

"Either way works for me." Discord added. "Toodles." he said, before disappearing.

* * *

"So, how do we get to the Castle of the Two Princesses?" one of the scholars asked.

"Like this!" Discord said, appearing out of thin air, and snapping his fingers.

* * *

Discord and the scholar appeared in the library of the Castle of the Two Sisters. The Scholar paused a moment to look around.

"Underwhelming, isn't it?" Discord sarcastically asked.

"A lot filthier than the Royal Archives." the Scholar added, and then turned to Discord. "So, how do we summon you when we need you?, walk backwards in a circle."

"As if I were that easy to summon." Discord said to him.

"Are you saying it would not work?" the Scholar asked.

"Maybe the first time out of curiosity." Discord said, and the Scholar began to smile.

"I am Gerandquill, Scholar to the court of Princesses Celestia and Luna. How about shouting your name backwards? Drocsid!"

This time Discord smiled as well. "You are a delight."

"Thank you." Gerandquill stated, "I will be fine until nightfall."

"Where is the fun in that?" Discord added.

"For a god of the everychanging, I would think you would read more."

A shawl and a _pince-nez_ , appeared on Discord while a book appeared in his hands. "These dusty old things?"

"Have you ever tried actually reading it?" Gerandquill asked him.

"Why would I do that?" Discord asked, closing his book.

"By the looks of that, it's the tale of King Sveldbald, who ruled what is now the Crystal Empire before it was moved Hyperboric."

"He what?" Discord asked.

"He ruled the Crystal Empire before Crystal Ponies existed, and it was nothing but an arctic wasteland. Virtually his entire family was assassinated at one point. He is said to have defeated a Dragon because it interrupted his argument with a polar bear."

"He what?" Discord asked him.

"Every book in this library tells a different story." Gerandquill stated, turning to the nearest bookshelf. "Construction of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Report of their coronation., which if memory recalls, was even more eventful than the Royal Wedding." He then moved to another bookshelf, "Treaties on Pony folktales when the Everfree Forest was central to the Kingdom. The Geas... Curse... of Bane Blackmane. The Cycle of the Headless Pony." he then moved to another shelf. "Fiction: Green Apple and the Gables of Avonlea. Aethel Anne and Ahuizotl's... Ahuizotl? This should probably be moved to lore from fiction. Anyway, each one is a portal to it's own world, each different from the last."

"Interesting." Discord stated, "It always looked so boring."


	11. Chapter 11 Honesty is the Best Policy

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 11/Honesty is the Best Policy

Rarity, Áine in tow, walked through the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres until she spied the mare she was looking for. "Applejack!" she cried.

"Aw, hiya Rarity!" Applejack said, waving in reply. "What can I do ya for?"

"I, um..." Rarity said, and looked at Applemite before looking back to Applejack. "Um."

"Spit it out, would ya?" Applejack asked.

"It's just..." Rarity continued, "I don't suppose you would have any... advice..."

"What kind of advice?" Applejack asked.

"The romantic kind..." Rarity mumbled.

"Aw, heck, I ain't so much for that fancy stuff. 'sides, Big Mac would be the one to talk to, though it ain't so much romantic as them pullin' him 'round a corner."

"I just honestly do not no what to do." Rarity nervously voiced.

"Well, I'm probably going to give ya the same speech anyone else would, What do YOU blah-blah-blah-blah-blah..."

"I simply do not know!" she said, dramatically bracing her left hoof against her forehead.

"'ell, little Spikey-Wikey ain't so little no-more." Applejack said to her. "You got to treat 'im like a stallion now, not a colt."

"And what does that mean?" Rarity sniffled.

"Do ya want him to court ya?" Applejack asked.

"I haven't the foggiest." Rarity replied. "To me, he will always be..."

"Your little Spikey-Wikey." Applejack said for her, "But your little Spikey-Wikey has grown up in more ways than one."

"What does that mean?" Rarity asked her.

"I shouldn't a said nuttin'." Applejack replied. "He's always on his best behaviour 'round you. Almost as if he were tryin' ta impress ya, or somethin'." Applejack said with glee. "Even fer a little guy, you'd still be impressed."

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer to this." Rarity stated.

"I'm sure Spike 'ould want ya to know." Applejack replied.

"That's not funny, Applejack."

"No, it ain't." Applejack replied. "The little guy is pouring his heart out to ya."

"It's just... I... I don't..." Rarity uttered, "Áine?"

"Mistress?" Áine asked.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I could teach you to seduce him?" Áine asked.

"He already drools over 'er." Applejack replied, "And this is Rarity, I'm sure she could do it far more fabulously than any of the rest of us."

"That I could..." Rarity replied, "You simply lack imagination, dear."

"I'd just grab the feller and roll in the hay with 'im." Applejack replied.

"You would... wouldn't you?" Rarity asked.

"That's what half of Ponyville does with Big Mac." Applejack replied, and Rarity shivered at the thought. All of that mud... and hay... and... everything in a barn... Her Spikey-Wikey did not want to do that with her, did he? No, she decided, Spikey-Wikey has far too much taste for that. Though it would be rutting... and primal... She shook her head to clear her thoughts, only to have Applejack staring at her giddily.

"What?" Rarity asked.

"What were ya thinkin' 'bout?" Applejack asked her.

"I was..." Rarity said, but lost herself in a blush, causing Applejack to laugh out loud. "It's not funny." she pouted.

"Not, it's not." Applejack replied. "Spike has been in love with you since he was a foal, but he's no foal no-more."

"This... is why I came here..." Rarity stated, "You always tell the truth... a truth I need to hear..."

"Well, if it's down-home truth tellin', you came to the right place." Applejack added. "Applemite, what do you think?"

"After being with a drake, you won't think about going back to stallions."

"I think you broke 'er." Applejack said with a smile, as she looked at the dumbstruck Rarity. "Áine, you should probably take her to get water, er some'in."

With this Áine nodded, and carefully ushered Rarity along.

* * *

"So, Applemite?" Applejack asked, "You've... been... with a Dragon?"

"Ponies aren't the only creatures that feel love," Applemite replied, "Just the easiest to get at. There is just something so primal about..."

"I really, really, really do not want to know." Applejack replied.

"You've never thought of it with Spike now that he's filled out?" Applemite asked.

"Maybe a little bit..." Applejack stated, "A mare has her needs, gosh-darnit."

"It would devastate Rarity if you got to him before she did," Applemite replied, "but maybe... after..."

"Are you saying they are gonna break up?" Applejack asked.

"Far from it." Applemite stated. "Far, far from it."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Applejack said to her.

"Yes, you do." Applemite replied, "You just don't want to."

"Are you sayin' you'd let Spike... uh... with you?.." Applejack asked.

"Of course. That's the easiest way to get love and adoration out of Ponies. Or Dragons... or..."

"I think that's enough." Applejack stated.

"Or you might get some idears." Applemite replied.

"You are a bad influence on me." Applejack stated.

"Exactly what you need." Applemite said to her, "You spend your entire life working. You need to live a little."

"Like what, accompany Rarity and Flutters to the spa?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Applemite stated.

"You know that stuff ain't fer me." Applejack replied.

"You don't need a ponypedi." Applemite stated, "But a massage could do you good."

"Are you asking me to let some mares have their hooves all over me?" Applejack asked.

"It's relaxing." Applemite said to her, "You need to learn to relax."

"I 'spose I do." Applejack replied.

* * *

Moondancer walked into the spa, only to find the Princess and her supporters in the antechambre.

"Your Highness!" Moondancer said to her, and bowed.

"What can I do for you?" Twilight asked her.

"I believe we have found it, we could..." Moondancer tried to say.

"Why don't you join us in the spa?, my treat." Twilight said.

"Your Majesty?"

"If anything, it's going to cause us so much stress, which means that spa is the perfect thing to do beforehand." Twilight said.

"I could not impose." Moondancer said to her.

"It's not imposin' when she asks you." Applejack said to her.

"It is only polite to accept an invitation." Rarity added.

"And nopony is touching my hooves!" Rainbow Dash said to everyone within earshot, pointing her hoof at everypony to make sure they got the message. "I'm already here under protest. In fact, why don't we just give Moondancer my..."

"Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy quietly pleaded.

"But..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy repeated.

"Oh, alright." Rainbow Dash said, hanging her head. She looked up at Fluttershy who just looked giddy in return. "With a face like that, how could I say no?" Rainbow Dash asked.

* * *

The seven ponies, heads wrapped in towels, sunk themselves into the warm bath.

"Do... you often come here, Princess?" Moondancer asked her.

"Twilight." Twilight replied.

"Sorry, Twilight."

"Not as often as she needs to." Rarity stated.

"And Rainbow is sure enjoying herself after all of those protests." Applejack stated.

"Takes one to know one." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Touché." Applejack replied.

"So, has Rarity finished crying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For the time being." Rarity replied. "You could do with more crying, yourself."

"Yeah. No." Rainbow Dash replied. "Have about this, you can cry for me?, then I won't have to cry."

"That's not how crying works, dear, but if you wish..."

"Nevermind..." Rainbow Dash added.

"I am just at my wit's end with what to do with Spikey-Wikey." Rarity continued.

"You could try not calling him Spike-Wikey." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"But he likes... when I..." she said, but seeing the faces around her knew she was wrong. As Twilight had said, she was the only one Spike let call him Spikey-Wikey. He was too good to her... she thought with a sigh.

"Spike has grown so," Fluttershy added, "big... and... and hansom... and... well... scary... I know he would never hurt a fly... but..."

"Well, unless he's feeling protective." Rainbow Dash added. "Makes me wonder who would win."

"Are you challenging him to a duel, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"M... maybe... Oh, come on, don't tell me it wouldn't be awesome."

"It would be quite a sight." Applejack stated, "But do ya think Spike would be able to beat you without... you know... burning you to itsy-bitsy Rainbow Dash pieces?"

"No... I don't know..." Rainbow Dash quietly replied. "But Spike would never hurt me, would he?"

"On purpose?" Twilight asked, "No. But he's a lot stronger than he was as a baby."

"I still want to try it."

"The problem," Rarity stated, "is that Spike would never fight you... unless you really made him angry..."

"I know..." Rainbow Dash replied. "Oh, I know, I could kidnap Rarity!"

"You could WHAT?" Rarity asked.

"Dress you up like a princess," Rainbow Dash continued, "lock you in a tower, and then fight off the Dragon when he comes to save the princess."

"I... think you have that backwards..." Twilight non-comitally voiced, knowing full well it would not be headed.

"Could I play too?" Fluttershy asked, "I could be the lady in waiting?"

"You would be a beautiful princess." Rainbow Dash said to Rarity, "With songbirds fluttering around your window to serenade you."

"I would get to decorate the tower, wouldn't I?" Rarity asked.

"What tower?" Twilight asked the group with as little exascerbation as she could manage.

"How 'bout the Castle a the Two Sisters?" Applejack asked.

"Well, that solves one problem..." Twilight added, "but I don't see how... you know what, you Ponies have fun. I'll be looking at Moondancer's research. Just make sure Tournesol is there to keep the peace."

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said giddily.

"Who is going to tell Spikey... I mean, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"I'll do it." Applejack stated.

"Not with a straight face." Twilight replied.

"I could... I guess I couldn't..." Applejack stated. "It would have to be Pinkie."

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie Pie replied.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Aderyn bounced into Twilight Castle. "I need to see Spike!" Pinkie said to one of the Royal Guards.

"Your Lady." the Guard replied, and turned to fetch him.

Pinkie then moved up to another Guard. "So, how's it going?" she asked him.

"My wife's about to foal." he replied nervously. "I'm... I just... I mean..."

"I assume someone is taking care of her?" Pinkie Pie asked him.

"My sister, it's just..."

"Did you tell Spike?" Pinkie asked.

"I didn't think..."

"You really should have told him." Pinkie replied, "I'm sure he'd let you go see her."

"He's just... a Dragon..." the Guard replied. "I do not want to see him mad."

"He won't be mad." Pinkie said with a brilliant smile.

"Pinkie?" Spike asked, Solace in tow, as the two walked into the antechambre.

"Nightfire is having a foal!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Right now?" he asked, and looked at the Guard. "What are you still doing here? Your wife needs you."

"It's just..." Nightfire replied, "I thought..."

"Go!" Spike roared at him. It took Nightfire a moment to regain his composure.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes!" Spike roared with even greater fire.

Nightfire found his courage, and quickly left for the barracks to pick up a few things before heading to Canterlot.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me, about?" Spike asked.

"Oh, no." Pinkie neutrally replied, "Someone has kidnapped Rarity!"


	12. Chapter 12 Royalty

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 12/Royalty

Spike and the single remaining Royal Guard walked the last stretch before the Everfree Forest.

"Eventide!" Spike shouted, "Head to the colony to get the Princess!"

"M'Lord." Eventide replied.

"Today had to be the day that Twilight needs the guards."

"I'm sorry, M'Lord."

"Don't be, just don't come back without the Princess."

* * *

Eventide approached the Colony, when the great stone glowed with the Changeling's blue-green glow, and moved aside. One of the Changelings stood there to look at him.

"The Princess is expecting you." the Changeling said to him.

* * *

Eventide followed the Changeling deep into the colony, ever wary, but trying his best to hold firm. "Princess!" he cried as he saw her, and rushed past the Changeling to bow in front of her.

"Relax." Twilight said to him.

"But, Princess!"

"Rarity is perfectly safe." Twilight said dryly.

"She is?" Eventide asked. "We need to tell Baron Spike!"

"That would defeat the point of it." Twilight sighed.

"The what?, Your Majesty?" he asked her.

"Let's just call it a prank." Badb added.

"A... prank?.." Eventide asked. "Who would kidnap someone as a prank. Is Rarity not locked into the tower at the Castle of the Two Sisters?"

"Locked?" Twilight asked, "I'm not sure. She only went along with it if she would be allowed to decorate it. Knowing Rarity, she's probably having the time of her life."

"If you say so, Your Majesty." Eventide replied, "Should I return to Twilight Castle... it is... at present... completely unguarded."

"It would be better if you stayed here." she said to him, "We are almost finished."

"If I might ask?.." Eventide said.

"We are... temporarily... freeing Psyche from Ouroboros' restraint."

"Your... Majesty?.." Eventide asked, "Why... are you?.."

"Tournesol." Twilight replied.

"He would, wouldn't he?" Eventide asked. "Is he here?" he asked, and looked around the open chambre.

"He's..." Twilight tried to say.

"Making sure," Badb added, "that Spike doesn't kill Rainbow Dash."

"Prank?" Eventide nervously asked.

* * *

Spike raced along the forest floor with all four of his limbs, moving almost in a serpentine fashion. He spared no flesh nor fire nor sinew in his pursuit of Rarity, who's fragrance he could taste from the forest floor.

* * *

He did not so much as pause as he reached the castle, instead moving at full speed up the walls to the nearest spire. He moved to avoid the attack of a black-clad Pegasus, following her with his eyes. He choose to climb to the wall's peak, watching the Pegasus coming around for another attack. He breathed in deep, but the Pegasus noticed this, dodging his... relatively... minor Dragonfire. His claws dug into the stone of the castle, and he ripped out one of the stones and flung it at the Pegasus. She dodged it, flying behind the spire.

Spike's eyes looked about to and fro, trying to predict where the Pegasus would come from. When she didn't show up, when he didn't even hear the flapping of her wings, he wrent another stone from the tower and tossed it over the spire. He saw her move just as it passed by, but it did not hit her. He roared and climbed to the top of the spire, and she moved just out of the way to avoid another bout of lesser Dragonfire. She snorted, and flew off. He crawled down the spire as she flew down, following her on the ground. He figured she was trying to make it harder to follow her, but he could taste her scent upon the ground.

He rounded a tree, unleashing a great plume of Dragonfire. Before he realized what was happening, his fire deflected off a glowing greatshield. It looked like a combination between a sunflower and spinning wheel, and perhaps a star, and glowed with Tournesol's trademark glow.

"Tournesol!" Spike roared, "How could you!.." Tournesol simply glared at the Pegasus, who sheepishly pulled off their mask. "Rainbow Dash?!"

"Uh... hi?.." Raindow Dash asked.

"Why... did you... kidnap Rarity?"

"Don't ask silly questions." Rainbow Dash replied, "Just go save your princess and get your kiss."

"Kiss?.." Spike asked, pausing momentarily.

"Smoochy-smoochy." Rainbow Dash continued.

"Your princess is waiting." Tournesol glibly added.

Spike recovered, and back on all fours, crawled with all speed to the castle. He climbed the nearest tower, and looking upside down from the roof found nothing but dust. He climbed to the other tower, and looking inside upside-down caused Fluttershy to shriek.

"Now-now." Rarity said to her, "This is the rescuer we were expecting."

"S... Sorry... It's just... he's... a great... big... pointy-toothed... DRAGON! S... Sorry, Spike."

He then pulled his head back until it was almost out of the window, and turned himself around. "Is that better."

"Yes." Fluttershy smiled, still obviously a little nervous.

He then crawled into the room, and layed on his side on the ground. "You know I would never hurt you." Spike said to Fluttershy, and held out his claw. She approached him, and he warmly embraced her. She let herself get craddled into his arms and relaxed herself. Unable to see how scary he was, she just enjoyed his warmth. "Lovely dresses, by the way."

"Flattery will get you EVERYWHERE!" Rarity nearly screamed in her most excited, dramatic way. "That... might be a bit misleading... but our saviour does deserve a kiss." She slowly walked toward him, and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek. Fluttershy kissed the other cheek immediately after, the sum total of which was a nearly catatonic Dragon.

Spike wasn't sure how much time had passed, but both Rainbow Dash and Tournesol walked into the tower.

"I told you you had a weakness!" Rainbow dash shouted.

"It is Fluttershy in his arms." Tournesol added.

"It makes me feel safe." Fluttershy quiertly voiced.

"What she means," Spike added, "as much as she would deny it, is that she is afraid of my appearance."

"I'm not... I mean... I... I guess... I... yes... He is a DRAGON afterall." Fluttershy replied.

"A cuddly Dragon, by the looks of it." Tournesol said without inflection, and then turned to Rainbow Dash, "So, was it worth it?"

"I couldn't even get close enough." Rainbow Dash stated, "And he was taking it easy on me. There's only one time that he actually even tried to use his Dragonfire. How about a hoof-wrestle?"

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity said to her, "I think Spike has more than earned his victory."

"Then why aren't you the one cuddling him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That is a good point." Fluttershy added, and made to stand up.

"There is enough room for both of us." Rarity added. The two rearranged themselves, relaxing in Spike's arms.

"Hey, Tournesol?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Want to cuddle?"

He simply squinted at her, and she burst out laughing. A moment later Discord appeared, with arms open.

"I was jo-king!" Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Aw." Discord replied.

"What... are you doing here?" Tournesol asked him.

"If you must know, reading." Discord replied.

"Reading?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You?"

"Daring Do." was all Discord had to say, causing Rainbow Dash to drop the subject.

"Uh... hello?" Someone asked from outside the window.

"Is that Solace?" Rarity asked.

"Come in." Spike said to her.

"Sorry..." she said, and fluttered in, landing in the middle of the room, "you just... um... didn't... tell me what to do..."

"Oh, come on," Rainbow Dash said to Spike, "you can't leave her hanging."

"His Lady Rarity was in danger." Tournesol said dryly. "There probably wasn't that much more going through his head than fire and rage. I don't know why anyone was expecting anything else."

"My little Spikey-Wikey is all grown up." Rarity chirped, "Though we probably shouldn't do this again."

"Haha..." Rainbow Dash said, and looked at her slightly singed feathers. "I still want to hoof wrestle."

The group paused as they heard hooffalls of someone walking up the stairs. "Hello?" Gerandquill asked as he walked into the room. "Are you having a soirée at the old castle?"

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Reading." Gerandquill replied. "That is what Royal Scholars tend to do."

"I thought you already finished?" Spike asked him. "That is what Twilight is doing right now, isn't it?"

"I am going to get as much reading here as I can before I get sent back to Canterlot. We really need a more permanent presence to properly study the books here."

"That," Rainbow Dash stated, "sounds – so – boring."

"It would for a Wonderbolt." Gerandquill replied. "Drocsid, Soahc-fo-dog, would be you so kind as to prepare a meal for the fillies and gentlecolts?"

"Drok-what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike looked at them a moment before sighing.

"Shh." Discord said to him. "Some magic words are meant to be kept secret."

"Magic?.. words?.." Spike almost laughed.

"Shh." Discord replied.

"A meal in the old castle does sound lovely." Rarity stated, stepping up out of Spike's arm. "I will, of course, help."

"No need." Discord stated, and went to snap his fingers.

"Wait." Spike stated.

"Hm?" Discord asked.

"Make sure you include everyone."

"Everyone?" Discord asked, "Is all of Equestria coming? That would be so entertaining."

"The Princess," Spike replied, "the Supporters, their Changelings."

"And how about the fillies?" Discord asked.

"You have grown close." Rarity added.

"I do so adore children." Discord replied, "They are such little bundles of wonder and chaos."

"So long as it doesn't freighten them." Rarity replied.

"We are bestees, afterall." Discord stated. "But then who would take care of the scholars?" he asked.

"Invite everyone." Gerandquill stated, "Princess and Supporters. Changelings. Younglings. Scholars. Guards."

"There's a reason why I like you." Discord stated. "If there is nothing else to add?.." he asked, and paused, "no?" and snapped his fingers.

* * *

The banquet hall in the Castle of the Two Sisters changed, from filthy and disused into a feast fit for... well... a Princess _Regnant_. At the head of the table appeared the Princess, immediately beside her Badb, and then Spike and Solace. Applejack with Apple Bloom and Applemite, Rarity with Sweetie Belle and Áine, Pinkie Pie with Aderyn, Fluttershy with Discord and Carys, Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo and Sprite. Following this Moondancer and the Scholars, and then Tournesol, Psyche, the remainder of the Royal Guards. Finally the Changelings, with Queen Chrysalis on the opposite side of the long table.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted.

"You rang?" Discord asked.

"One, no I didn't, and two?" she asked, looking about the table, "You... made us a feast?"

"Yes?" Discord asked.

"And?.." Twilight stated, looking about the table, "thought... about... seating arrangements? I really don't know what to say, other than you could have asked me?"

"Where would the fun be in that. You are finished, are you not?" he asked.

"We... just... I think... we haven't had a chance to test it." Twilight stated.

"Psyche?" Discord asked, "If you could?"

She stood up from the table, looking full-long in both directions. "Oh, I know!" she stated, and turned into a Simulacrum of Spike.

"Success!" Discord stated.

"One." Tournesol stated, "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Success."

"I'm free!" Psyche-cum-Spike shouted.

"Eerie." Spike added.

"How do we tell them apart?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Leave that to me." Tournesol stated.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Let's... not get into that." Spike replied.

"Psyche," Queen Chrysalis stated, "everything we have worked for is in your hands."

"The hope of all of the Changelings," Spike added, "and Ponyvillians."

The pressure from this caused her to revert back to her Changeling form, and gulped loud enough to be heard from all at the great table.

"Let's all thank Discord for the meal!" Twilight shouted, "His timing couldn't be... better."

"Thank you, thank you." Discord stated, standing up to bow, to at least a few whistles.

* * *

Discord snapped his fingers and the room changed back to the way it was before, absent all but Gerandquill.

"You should work at the palace." Gerandquill said to him.

"I honestly did not think of that." Discord replied.

"Of course you did not. You have never given a second thought to politics among the nobility. Even the basic seating plans take fantastic amounts of debate."

"Sounds absolutely dreary." Discord replied.

"Unless you think about why we are debating." Gerandquill stated. "If two of the wrong people sit next to each other, they might start a duel."

"Really?" Discord added, "How delightful."

"What I'm saying is that the safety of Equestria depends upon the seating plans for parties."

"Okay, now that is intruiging. You were right about reading, afterall."

"We scholars," Gerandquill stated, "aren't anywhere near as boring as we appear to be. Now could you teleport me back to the barracks, I have to pack up. I doubt we will be staying for much longer."

"You're just going to just leave me here all to my lonesome?" Discord asked.

"I'm not the one who can teleport." Gerandquill stated. "I am counting on you to visit me in Canterlot."

"Princess Celestia... would rather I not spend that much time in Canterlot." Discord replied.

"Not without good reason, but I'll talk to her."

"The Princess listens to the problems of the average court scholar?"

"Why else would she have scholars?" Gerandquill asked. "The entire point of our existence is to bring information to the attention of the Princesses. It might take me a month to get an audience... but I'm sure I could."

"I will hold you to this." Discord stated, "I have been looking forward to wrecking havoc on Canterlot again."

"You know that is why she pushes you away, right?" Gerandquill asked.

"Yes, yes..." he said dismissively. "I am reformed, and friendship is magic, et cetera, et cetera. Order is chaos."

"Just behave yourself for a day."

"One whole day?" Discord asked, "I don't know if I could do that."

"I do." Gerandquill replied.


	13. Chapter 13 Disquietly

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 13/Disquietly

Tournesol walked beside the simulacrum of Spike. He paused as she walked in front of him. "If you keep teasing me like this, I might have to do something about it."

"And what might that be?" the faux Spike playfully asked him.

"Can you not turn into any Stallion other than Spike?" Tournesol asked.

"Like who?" the faux Spike asked him.

"Can't you just come up with one, yourself?" Tournesol asked.

"Sadly, that's not the way we work." the faux Spike replied. "We need to be close to someone to... replace them... Or, I guess I should say copy them. Is there a Guardspony you rather fancy?"

"That would be... in appropriate... in so many ways..."

"Where's the fun in having a Changeling for a pet if you aren't going to play with her?" the faux Spike asked.

"So many problems, I'm not sure where to begin... First off, you're a her, not a him."

"But I look like a him." faux Spike added.

"You are still a her, and I know that fully well." Tournesol stated. "Second, I can't yet trust you to do anything intimate with me."

"The other Ponies cuddle their Changelings." faux Spike stated.

"I am not the other Ponies." Tournesol added.

"If you are the only one who doesn't trust us?" faux Spike asked, "Why am I the one who was freed."

"Because I won't be surprised when I find a knife in my back." Tournesol added.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to trust me?" faux Spike asked.

"You can stop trying to seduce me as Spike." Tournesol said.

"Spoil sport." Psyche said, once she had reverted. "Are you ever not working."

"I am in charge of a Princess' safety." Tournesol replied

"Like she could not protect herself." Psyche added.

"If she's protecting herself, who's protecting Equestria?" Tournesol asked.

* * *

Psyche watched as Tournesol ate his meal in the hall, and he paused.

"I know you don't have to eat, but it's still... a bit disturbing."

"Are you saying I should eat something?" Psyche asked.

"No." came his simple reply, and so she just continued to look at him.

* * *

Psyche flittered behind Tournesol as he made his patrol about Ponyville. Tournesol looked over his withers as the wingflutter stopped only to see a stallion stare at him. He then looked over the stallion's withers to see another, identical one looking at her. He looked confused, but past the confusion he saw panick as the situation began to sink in. It was a Changeling... a Changeling who's powers had not been sealed. Tournesol turned to face him. "She is the only one."

The stallion's panick dimmed, but did not completely disappear.

"Princess Twilight is watching over us." Tournesol continued, and that seemed to... mostly... relax him. "Psyche," Tournesol stated, "if you would?"

The false stallion sighed, and reverted to being a Changeling. "I am Psyche."

"Royal Pin." he lightly replied.

"Am I that lovely?" Royal Pin asked her.

"Tournesol thinks so." Psyche replied.

"I am not sure what to say. I am oddly flattered. Does this mean that all of the Changelings?.." Royal Pin asked.

"Just Psyche." Tournesol added. "She is the experiment to see if we can trust them."

"That means you don't think we can?" Royal Pin asked.

"I believe their desire to live earnestly is genuine... I do not know if they can..." Tournesol added.

"We... are trying..." Psyche stated.

"But she could be anypony." Royal Pin added. "We cannot trust anything anypony..."

"It is just her." Tournesol stated. "And I am watching her."

"He's watching everything I do." Psyche stated. "He makes me eat with him... sleep with him..."

"That implies something that did not happen..." Tournesol stated, and glared at her.

"If wishes were horses, I would be a stallion." she replied.

"And... how am I invovled?" Royal Pin asked.

"They cannot create anything new." Tournesol added.

"We can only copy... and... replace..." Psyche stated.

"So, they are spies?" Royal Pin asked.

"Potentially." Tournesol added.

"I would hate to be our enemies." Royal Pin added. "And I will take the flattery, how ever it was intentioned."

"He wasn't planning on anything." Psyche stated. "He's way too uptight."

"From what I've seen, yes." Royal Pin stated. "I know how hard you work to protect us, but you need to learn to relax."

"You... probably shouldn't encourage him." Psyche stated.

"And what about, Psyche?" Royal Pin asked.

"Have you never met a Changeling before?" she asked him, "I've been trying to seduce him since I first put my eyes on him."

"It... is too true..." Tournesol added.

"As I said." Royal Pin added, "I am oddly flattered. And... I... am surprised that I would not mind if she did so..."

* * *

Tournesol stopped and looked at the simulacrum of Royal Pin. "We need to find you a collar."

"Like a slave?" the faux Royal Pin asked.

"Choker." Tournesol corrected. "We need some way to tell the others that you are not who they think you are."

"Like a slave?" the faux Royal Pin repeated.

"Like a shapeshifter." Tournesol added.

"-slave." Royal Pin finished for him.

"It won't have a lock." Tournesol said with narrow eyes.

"Then what will stop me from taking it off?" the faux Royal Pin asked, and Tournesol simply looked at her, and she reverted. "I am?" Psyche asked, and Tournesol nodded. "It's a way to earn your trust?" she continued, and he once again nodded. "Can't you simply fuck me?" she asked, and he looked about. "Sorry, sorry, public. I forgot... for a moment... how uptight you are."

* * *

Tournesol stepped into Carousel Boutique, pausing carefully to wipe his hooves. The faux Royal Pin immediately behind him, pausing to do the exact same thing.

"Tournesol?!" Rarity exclaimed, as she walked over to him, Àine dressed in an evening gown behind her, "Is something the matter?"

In reply Tournesol simply raised his eyebrows curiously, and Rarity got even more excited.

"You are here for shopping?!" Rarity asked. "I have just the..."

Psyche cut her off as she reverted, "It's for me."

"And what can I do for you?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"He needs some way to mark me." Psyche asked.

"I am... afraid... I do not cater to such needs... in my boutique..." Rarity quietly stated. "I would recommend Manehatten... And, Psyche, you are?.."

"That is so off topic it's not even funny." Tournesol stated, and Rarity just looked at him shyly, while trying her best to be polite.

"Psyche wants it." Àine stated.

"He wants a way to mark me." Psyche repeated, "But he said there would be nothing to stop me from taking it off."

"So?," Rarity asked, trying to put it as diplomatically as possible, "it would be some sort of trust exercise?"

"I need a choker." Psyche stated.

"Something unique." Tournesol added.

"Something dazzling!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Something that would tell everyone who sees me that I am a Changeling." Psyche stated.

"Can I have one, too?" Àine asked.

"If we did this, it would be quite a few..." Rarity nervously stated.

"I am here to commission one for Psyche." Tournesol stated. "Based on your prices, there is no hard limit."

"What?" Rarity asked. "You do know how much?.. I... am a respectably boutique..."

"I am a stallion of simple needs." Tournesol stated. "I have more than enough Bits saved for your finest work."

"Finest?!" Rarity nervously shouted.

"I'll get the couch." Àine stated. She stepped away, and returned just in time for Rarity to faint on her fainting couch.

"You... look confused?" Psyche said to Tournesol.

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised." he replied. "I don't know how straight Stallions can manage it."

"Loving ignorance." Psyche added.

"You would spurn Spike in front of her?" Àine asked.

"Spike I love." Tournesol stated. "There's just one thing I do not understand. Should I?.. wait for her to recover?, or just come back later."

"So long as you are good for your promise." Àine said, and he simply glared at her.

Tournesol turned to glance at Psyche, but in the mean time she has changed into a copy of Àine, complete with the fanciful dress. At this Tournesol dropped his head and bellowed with laughter. Once he had recovered, he looked back at Àine, who simply stared at him, a moment later looking at Psyche.

"You made him laugh?!"

"I am... not... so... wholely unmoving..." Tournesol stated.

"Yes." Psyche said to him, "You are. That's why I am so interested in you."

"I can copy Psyche to do the fitting." Àine stated.

"She means we can... to phrase it as you would," Psyche added, "take our leave."

"Thank you." Tournesol said, bowing his head before turning to leave.

"How can?," Àine asked as she walked way, and he paused for a moment, "you be so polite to someone you don't trust?"

He turned for a moment to look at her, "Polite and respect are very different from trust."

* * *

Spike sat on one of the castle's spires, Solace flittering in his outstretched claw.

"You look flustered, Master." she said, looking on him with concern. "Is it Lady Rarity?" she asked.

"Yes..." he stated, "and no... In this downtime, I... ask questions..."

"Like what, Master?" Solace asked.

"Like what it is a Dragon is supposed to do." he added. "I find myself... driven... I'm not sure to what..."

"If it's Rarity, then," Solace said to him, still flittering in his open claw, "Love... lust... family... comes to mind."

"What if it's not just that?" Spike asked, "What if I want... to accomplish something?"

"You are... a teenager?" Solace asked, "At least you act like one."

"And what does that mean?" Spike asked.

"It means you need to move out from under Twilight's wings." Solace added. "Metaphorically."

"I am her Castellan!" Spike roared, and Solace simply looked at him with concern. "But what if I don't want to be?.." he quietly asked. "I love her with all my heart..."

"And she loves you." Solace replied. "She also knows that sometime soon..."

"I might leave her..." Spike added.

"You cannot remain a child forever." Solace stated.

"No. I can't." Spike replied. He then lifted his claw and Solace flittered up and to his side, watching the horizon with him. "You could be a Prince." she stated.

"A Prince?" Spike asked, looking about, but not to Solace. "Equestria has never had one. The closest was..."

"King Sombra." Solace added. "What?" she asked, as he looked at her quizzically. "You are a Dragon scholar. Queen Chrysalis knew to even have a chance, I would have to be able to keep up."

"You think you can keep up with a Dragon?" Spike challenged her.

"No." Solace smiled, "But I can help you. I can support you. I could even make you a Prince."

"And how would you do that?" Spike asked.

I wouldn't." she replied. "You would, and I could help you get there."

"I what would I have to do to become a Prince?" Spike asked.

"Gain the respect of the Ponies of Equestria." Solace added.

"Is that all?" Spike asked.

"Tell me, this, Master," she said, flittering her muzzle inches from his own, "don't you want to change the world? Don't you want to make the lives of Ponies better?"

"Of course I do, pet." Spike said to her, and as he did, his tongue flicked out and touched her muzzle.

"Simply do what you do best." Solace stated.

"I'm a scholar and a Dragon." Spike said. Blowing small plumes of light green fire out of his nostrils as he exhaled. They struck the Changeling, simply enveloping her in warmth.


	14. Chapter 14 The Worst Thing

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 14/The Worst Thing!

Àine walked up the path towards Fluttershy's cottage. Carys looked over at her and fluttered over to her fellow Changeling. "Hello, Àine."

"Hello, Carys." Àine said to her. "My mistress requests a visit from your mistress."

Fluttershy looked over a nearby hedge. "Did she say why?"

"She is..." Àine thought for a moment, "it's hard to describe. Tournesol used the word _Finest_."

"Oh, no." Fluttershy voiced, fluttering over the hedge before landing in front of them. "We should go see her."

* * *

"Rarity?" Fluttershy lightly called as she walked into the boutique. She heard what could be best described as sobbing, and quickly moved towards it, finding Rarity distraught upon her fainting couch. "Are you okay."

"He asked for my finest work!" Rarity peeped.

"There-there." Fluttershy stated, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"But what if he did?" Rarity asked.

"Why don't we head to the spa?" Fluttershy asked, and in reply Rarity simply sniffed and nodded.

* * *

Àine and Carys stood in the entryway as Rarity and Fluttershy walked deep into the spa. Rarity turned around to look at them, "You two are coming, aren't you?"

* * *

Rarity and Fluttershy lay upon lounges as Carys and Àine received massages.

"How are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Much better, dear." Rarity replied, "I just... cannot...

"I doubt he's asking for your masterpiece." Fluttershy added.

"He is from Canterlot!" Rarity exclaimed, "He's... He's a Baronet!"

"Not everyone from Canterlot exists to snub their muzzles at we little Ponies." Fluttershy replied. "Fancypants is..."

"Lovely." Rarity replied. "But incredibly dapper."

"Have you seen Tournesol?" Àine asked from her massage bed. "I don't think he owns ordinary clothes."

"Ordinary?!" Rarity asked.

"Extraordinary." Fluttershy said to Àine.

"That's not what I mean... I mean, non-military?"

"Are you calling me ordinary?" Rarity asked.

"She's saying," Carys added, from her own massage bed, "that Tournesol needs what he needs and nothing more."

"And what he needs is you." Àine added. "He was saying he was willing to pay for your top-quality equipment."

"But he said finest?" Rarity sniffed.

"He's a soldier." Carys added. "He thinks in levels."

"So, he thinks I'm ordinary?" Rarity asked.

"He thinks everyone is ordinary." Carys continued. "Among the ordinary, he choose you."

"Beautifully put." Àine added, "I think it might actually work."

"So?" Rarity asked, "He thinks I'm extraordinary?"

"Love or hating Psyche." Carys added. "He can't have even emotions about her."

"How can you know him so well?" Rarity asked.

"We feed off love, Mistress." Àine stated, "We can feel it like you can the wind."

"Are you saying he loves Psyche?" Rarity asked.

Both Àine and Carys looked at each other for a moment. "Yes." they said at once.

"Is it... like Spike loves me?.." Rarity asked, and the two shook their heads.

"He's into stallions," Carys stated, "not mares."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked.

"I..." Rarity stated, "never would have guessed..."

"He... his sexuality," Carys stated, "is actually quite oppressed. He really needs to learn how to relax. Mistress' animals have honestly helped me to relax, myself."

"Does he need a pet?" Fluttershy excitedly asked.

"He has Psyche." Carys said, before lightly laughing.

"I thought..." Rarity stated, "he didn't?.."

"Pets are friends, Mistress." Àine stated, "At least with most Ponies. He has to care for her and protect her. He's putting his love and soul into her. It could all be lost if she betrays us."

"She wouldn't betray you?" Rarity asked, "Would she?"

Àine and Carys looked at each other and were unsure of what to say to each other.

* * *

Spike sat on a spire, his head resting upon his tented claws. Solace fluttering beside him. He paused, and lifted his head, looking at Solace. "How long can you flutter there?"

"As long as you need me to." Solace stated, but as she said it, he could hear the difficulty with which she breathed.

"We should head inside." Spike said to her, "I have been neglecting my duties." He then looked down to see Tournesol step out of the castle, oddly without Psyche in tow.

* * *

Spike walked through the corridors and paused as something caught his eye. He turned to see Tournesol practicing with a training dummy. "Back from patrol so soon?" Spike asked him.

"No." Tournesol simply replied.

"So, Psyche is enjoying her freedom?" Spike asked.

"We'll find out how much of a mistake this was." Tournesol stated.

* * *

Rainbow Dash awoke from her nap on her cloud. As her eyes focused, she saw another Rainbow Dash looking down upon her. "What?" Rainbow Dash sleepily asked.

"What?" the other Rainbow Dash replied.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. Who are you?" the other Rainbow Dash asked.

"No your not. I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Don't I look like Rainbow Dash?" the other Rainbow Dash asked.

"But I'm Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You do look like her." the other Rainbow Dash stated.

"I'm fast like Rainbow Dash as well!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"We're going to have to race." the other Rainbow Dash stated.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and looked about.

"Can you see the library?" the other Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course I can." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Twilight can tell us who won!" the other Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Move over." the other Rainbow Dash stated, and Rainbow Dash made room on her cloud.

"One!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Two!" the other added.

"Three!" they said at once, and took off full speed towards the library. They moved so quickly the air began to compress. Clothing, lines, awnings, and anything not completely rigid buckled as they passed. Within a dozen seconds they had arrived to naught but hoots from Owlowlicious.

"Maybe... we should have told Twilight about our race." one of the Rainbow Dashes stated.

"Why didn't you think of that sooner?" the other Rainbow Dash asked.

"You didn't think of it, either!"

Owlowlicious started hooting at them once again.

"Oh, and now we've woken up Owlowlicious." one of the Rainbow Dashes stated.

"I'm not even sure who won." the other Rainbow Dash added.

"We need another race." the first Rainbow Dash added.

"Let's get Twilight this time." the other stated.

"You're my kind of Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said to her.

"So are you." the other replied.

"You're Psyche, aren't you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

She reverted to her Changeling form, "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"While we're at it, where's Sprite?"

"Wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Sprite said, flittering up to join them.

"I was..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"Enjoying yourself." Sprite smiled.

"I was..." Rainbow Dash said with a blush. She then held up her hoof, "Pound it." she said to Psyche, who happily obliged. "I thought Sprite was the fastest Changeling." she said to the pair.

"We copy more than just appearance." Sprite added. "Well, at least Psyche does."

"We all can... could..." Psyche stated.

"So, what are you going to do with your freedom?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Psyche sighed. "Why would you be sad?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You could do anything you want."

"No." Sprite stated, "We can't. You have to understand what that means."

At this Rainbow Dash sighed.

"We could always go back to our old ways..." Psyche stated, "but I wouldn't want to leave Tournesol. I wouldn't want to disappoint Tournesol... I'm not used to actually being loved... It's... frightening... Normally we only work for our colony..."

"He loves you?" Rainbow Dash asked with a giggle.

"You love me, too, Mistress." Sprite said to her.

"I do... not..." Rainbow Dash replied, her eyes shifting about.

"You love me almost as much as you do Spitfire or Soarin'." Sprite continued.

"Please don't embarass me..." Rainbow Dash quietly said, looking about.

Sprite fluttered until she was inches from Rainbow Dash's muzzle, looking her in the eyes. Rainbow Dash brought her eyes back to the Changeling before looking away and flying off.

"I love you!" Sprite shouted to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash walked into Sugar Cube Corner.

"What can we do for you?!" Pinkie Pie excitedly asked her.

"hm. Not'in'." Rainbow Dash replied. "Just chillin'. You wanna hang?"

"Let me ask the Cakes!" Pinkie Pie shouted, and bounced off into the back.

Rainbow Dash looked at Aderyn, brought her hoof up, and shushed. Aderyn wasn't sure what to do, and so simply waited. Pinkie Pie jumped out of the back room and glomped onto Aderyn. "We can go!"

Aderyn, recovering on the ground, replied with a weak, "Woo..."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Where's Sprite?" Pinkie Pie asked, as she bounced behind Rainbow Dash.

"Hangin' with Carys." Rainbow Dash replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Want to pull some pranks?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Where are we going?" she nervously asked.

"We're almost there."

* * *

"Fluttershy?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Shh." Rainbow Dash replied.

"We can't prank Fluttershy."

"She loves pranks." Rainbow Dash added.

"What are you saying." Pinkie replied, "SHE'S AFRAID OF SPIKE! SPIKE! SHE'S KNOWN SPIKE SINCE HE WAS A BABY! I don't even pop balloons around Fluttershy."

"It's all good." Rainbow Dash stated, and Pinkie stopped her bouncing the next time she touched he ground. "Who are you?"

"Rainbow... Dash..." Rainbow Dash stated. "You'd think the Rainbow would give it away."

Pinkie squinted at her, "Nah, you don't look anything like Rainbow Dash."

"I do so." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Nuh-uh." Pinkie Stated. "Rainbow Dash is taller."

"What?, no." Rainbow Dash replied, "She's exactly this tall."

"Nuh-uh." Pinkie stated.

"Yuh-huh." Rainbow Dash replied. "Do you want to pull pranks, or not?"

"Not if it's Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie said to her. "Let's prank Twilight."

"I don't know..." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Twilight loves pranks!" Pinkie stated.

"She's pretty busy." Rainbow Dash replied.

"If I let this keep going," Aderyn added, "we'll be here all day. Mistress, it's Psyche."

"Psyche?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Why are you dressed up like Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm not..." Rainbow Dash stated, and sighed, "I'm not dressed up as Rainbow Dash, I copied her."

"I thought Changelings were the same height as the Ponies they copy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I AM!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Alright, wait here, I'll be right back.

* * *

Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash fly off with a start, and then a minute later two Rainbow Dashes returned.

* * *

"See." one of the Rainbow Dashes stated, "We're the same height."

Pinkie Pie looked between the two for a moment before stopping on one of them, "The real Rainbow Dash is taller."

"I am the real Rainbow Dash." the Rainbow Dash stated. With this the other Rainbow Dash reverted to being a Changeling.

"She's right."

"Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked her, "I thought you were taller?"

"Maybe because she's always flying above you." Aderyn added.

"That HAS to be it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15 The Fool's Heart

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 15/The Fool's Heart

Spike walked into Twilight Castle's dining room, finding all six mares and their attending Changelings. They made to address him, but saw the determination on his face as he found Rarity and quickly walked towards her. He kneeled upon the ground, looking her deep in his eyes, before looking over the entire group.

"I have come to a conclusion, and it affects all of you, but especially the beautiful Rarity." Spike stated, and paused as Rarity blushed. "I am no longer a young colt. As much as I love you all, especially my wonder Rarity, I need to find my own place in Equestria. I need to a place for me. I need a world I can build upon, as you have all built for yourselves. Rarity," he said as he looked at her, "you know how I feel about you."

"I..." she gulped.

"You know how my heart yearns for you."

"I..." Rarity tried.

"If you say no, I would understand, but my heart will not be the same without you. Rarity?" he asked, and paused as she quivered, "Rarity, would you come and find that place with me?" Rarity was dumbfounded, Twilight and Fluttershy about to burst into tears, Rainbow Dash looking around at the others, Pinkie Pie about to explode with helium, and last but not least, Applejack, who began laughing.

"Very funny, Psyche. As if our little Spike would ever say anything like that."

"Psyche?" Rarity gasped, "How could you play with my heart?.."

"She's not flinching." Rainbow Dash said as she stared at Spike.

The visible Changelings all stared at each other, deciding what to say.

"Mistress?" Àine asked.

"À... Àine?.." Rarity asked between bated breaths.

"It's... it's not... Psyche... Mistress."

"It is in fact, Spike." Badb added.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all burst into tears, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat, completely unsure of what to do. Spike looked to Rarity, he seemed to be complete bereft of reality. He sighed quietly, and stood, turning towards the rest of the group. He did not expect a single affectation would change Rarity's mind about his romantic interest, but he had to try. He looked almost dead as he looked at the group, before bowing, and turning to leave.

"Spike... Leaving..." Applejack uttered, as if she finally joined the concepts together in her head.

* * *

Spike walked into his chambre, with Solace sitting quietly in it's centre, waiting for his arrival. "How did they take it?" she asked him, as he closed his door.

"They... didn't..." Spike replied. "Why can't they accept me as a stallion and not a colt?" he asked, walking up to her and simply standing there.

"And... if I might ask, Master, what happens to me?" Solace asked him.

"That depends on what you want?" Spike asked her. "Do you want to continue being my Solace, or do you want to return to the colony?"

"If I leave with you now... my powers... might never return..." she said, and the two simply looked at each pensively. "And it does not deter me... I promised to make you a prince, and will do that, through fire and water, riches and starvation."

He walked towards her and craddled her face, "I will free you," He then stepped back ,"but first, tell me what life is like for a Changeling without their colony?"

"With a colony," Solace stated, "only a few have to collect love for mere survival. Alone, however, it all must be provided through your own actions."

"So, your saying, if you came with, your very survival would depend on me?" Spike asked. "You would be sacrificing everything."

"Pony colonies are different from our own, but I'm willing to take the risk." Solace added.

* * *

Spike paused his pacing and faced he door. "I thought, by now... someone would have come..."

"The others tell me they are just scared." Solace said to him, coming to stand beside him.

"So, you can communicate?" Spike asked her.

"In a fashion." Solace replied.

"What happens if you get seperated."

"For the short term, it becomes almost impossible to communicate." Solace stated, "For the long term... the link to the Colony completely fades."

"So, you'll be alone?" Spike asked her.

"No," she smiled, "I won't. Hopefully we'll also have Rarity and Àine, but that might take a few years to come."

"Who should I see first?" Spike asked.

"It can't be Rarity," Solace added, "so that leaves..."

"Twilight." Spike stated.

* * *

A knock came from the door and Twilight raised her tear-shod face that had been resting on Badb. The two of them simply looked at the door, until there was a second knock.

"Twilight." Spike said through the door, and she wiped away the tears before using her telekinesis to open the door. She simply looked at him as he slowly walked into her chambre. "Twilight." he repeated, and she once again burst into tears. "I... am sorry..."

"You... d... don't have to..." *sniff* "You... I knew... you would leave sooner or later..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." she said, and once again sniffed. He walked over to gently embrace the two of them, and she once again cried on his shoulder. "Dragons are so warm..." she stated.

"For some strange reason." Spike said playfully. "You know how much I love you, from the moment I was hatched. You are the one who taught me to be the stallion I am today."

"I will miss you." Twilight stated.

"I will visit." Spike said to her.

"Where will you go?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Everywhere, until I find the place for me."

"Equestria is so dangerous..." she uttered, the most words she could put together at the time.

"Dragonscales." Spike stated. "Dragonfire. Claws that can pierce stone."

"You'll be all alone." Twilight continued.

"I'll have Solace." Spike replied.

"She won't be able to protect you." Twilight sobbed.

"She will if you let her." Spike stated.

Twilight paused for a moment to look up at him before putting her head back on his shoulder. "Will she tuck you in at night?"

"I haven't needed to be tucked in for years." Spike replied. "You are, remember."

"I... will have Badb to help me." Twilight voiced.

"I know." Spike stated.

"And I'll have Owlowlicious to help me with my late-night studies."

"I know..." Spike continued.

"You're a big Dragon now." Twilight said to him, and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I knew you would eventually leave the nest. Especially after seeing the creche during the Dragon Migration. I know you will stay a noble Dragon, and Equestria will be better off with you walking her provinces. You will travel from town to town, studying, helping those in need..."

And he nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, Spike." Twilight added.

"That warms the cockles of my heart." Spike said to her.

"Are you sure that's not Dragonfire?" Twilight lightly asked, and he used his claws to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sure." he said.

"So am I." Badb added. "The only one he loves more than you is Rarity."

"She is so feminine she's hard to compete with." Twilight added.

* * *

Rainbow Dash lay upon her cloud as she was struck with a small stone. She jumped up and looked around, seeing Spike watching her. "What do you want?!" she shouted at him.

"A hoof-wrestle!" Spike replied.

"Oh, that's it; it's on!" she said, and flew down to meet him, only to be caught in a powerful hug. As soon as he head laid on his shoulder, she started crying. "It... won't be the same without you, bro."

"It won't be the same without you." he replied. He let her go, and turned to leave.

"We still have to hoof wrestle." Rainbow Dash said to him, and he looked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I promise. Next time I visit." Spike replied.

"Dragon or not, I'm going to hold you to that!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Spike replied.

* * *

Spike knocked on Fluttershy's door. A few moments later it opened, with Angel looking at at him. He quickly closed the door.

"She won't forgive either of us if I don't say goodbye!" Spike shouted through the door.

A moment later the door opened, with Angel glaring at him. He paused there, unsure of what to do.

"Yes." Carys said, as she walked up to the trio, "He is the one who made her to cry, but separating them is not going help."

"Carys." Solace greeted.

"Solace." she replied.

"She's right, Angel." Solace added, and he simply stared at them. He sighed, and stepped back, opening the door.

Spike walked up to the couch on which Fluttershy wept, and gently placed his claw upon her. She looked up at him and was immediately filled with fear, and she realized she would miss even this. She leapt from the couch and embraced him, half so she didn't have to look at his scary teeth, and half as this might be the last time she could enjoy his embrace. In reply he simply stood there, gently cuddling her.

* * *

Spike walked towards the door.

"I love you..." Fluttershy stated, and he clutched his heart.

"Not even Celestia could stop me from visiting." Spike replied.

"If you were wondering, Master," Solace said to him, "she did not mean it romantically..."

"I know..." he stated.

"Mostly." Solace added.

Spike and Solace walked up the path towards Sweet Apple Acres. Spike paused, Solace pausing beside him, as she saw a banner.

 _Farewell Spike!_

His eyes moistened in reply.

* * *

He walked up to the feast setup in front of the barn.

"Hiya, Spike!" Apple Bloom shouted at him.

"Apples!" he replied, on their final approach. "I am honestly touched."

"Did ya think we'd let ya go without a sendoff?" Applejack asked.

"No, I did not." he said with a smile. He saw Big Macintosh somberly behind them, and opened his arms, "Come here, big guy." Big Macintosh rushed into Spike's arms, and cried on his shoulder. "Without me, you'll have to look after your little sister."

"Big sis," Apple Bloom added, "does have a tendancy to jump in head first."

"Have ye," Big Macintosh said, "tried to stop her? Ee-nope..."

"I know, she is troublesome." Spike added, patting Bic Macintosh on the withers.

"I ain't half as bad as Rainbow Dash." Applejack added.

"She is better at running away." Applemite added.

"Touchie." Applejack stated, and Spike sighed "Wha' I'd say?"

"Touché." Solace said to her.

"Close enough. Alright, let's send 'im off with a bang."

* * *

Spike and Solace walked back into Ponyville, slowly shuffling with their gorged bellies from the fabulous feast.

* * *

Spike stepped into Sugarcube Corner and was immediately tackled by Pinkie Pie.

"Don't go!" she screamed.

"Mistress?" Aderyn asked, "Should... you... be... tackling a customer?"

"He's leaving," Mrs. Cup Cake stated, "so he's not a customer anymore."

"Now he's family." Mr. Carrot Cake added.

"In that case." Aderyn stated, and leapt/fluttered towards him, joining the glomp.

"Can we get you someting?" Mr. Carrot Cake asked.

"I'm afraid," Solace stated, "the Apples filled us to the brim. I'll be digesting for a week..."

"Do stop by before you leave." Mrs. Cup Cake added.

"We... will..." Spike stated, clutching Pinkie Pie and Aderyn as tightly as he could with his gorged belly.

"How could you leave me?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I will visit." Spike replied.

"Oh." Pinkie stated, and quickly let him go. "You have to write every day."

"Impossible." Solace stated.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie asked, and moved until their muzzles were but inches apart, staring into his eyes. "BUT YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"That's utterly impossible." Spike said to her.

"WHICH PART!?"

"Pinkie?" Spike asked.

"YES?"

"Don't make me lick you."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE." she said, and his tongue snaked out of his mouth and flicked her on her muzzle. Her reply was to recoil with laughter.

"Aderyn." Spike said to her.

"Of course." she said, and let go.

Spike rose to his feet and straightened his spines. "First, Pinkie," Spike said to her, "we will be moving all the time. I will write when I can. Second, forgetting about you is completely impossible. I've never met another Pony that explodes with balloons when she gets excited."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Never." Solace added.

"Really, really?"

"Not even Cheese Sandwhich." Spike replied.

"I'll have to fix that." Pinkie said with great seriousness.

"I love you, Pinkie," Spike said to her, "and I will definitely miss you."

"I'll miss me too." Pinkie replied. Solace made to correct her, but Spike raised his claw to stop it.

* * *

Spike stood, paused across from Carousel Boutique, trying to find the courage needed to enter. As he stood there, the doors opened with Àine starkly looking at him. She lifted her hoof to wave he and Solace in.

* * *

The three approached Rarity bawling on her fainting couch.

"My dearest Rarity." Spike said to her. She looked up at him and quickly fled, the three following soon after.

* * *

They approached the bedroom. Spike made to knock, but Àine stopped him. She looked at him steely, and then looked at the door. Spike took it's meaning and opened the door. As he walked in, Àine and Solace closed it behind him, leaving neither of them a way to escape. Rarity gulped in air as she realized what had happened, and tried to build the courage to look at him. Unfortunately, she failed, her face still hidden, looking away from him.

"I must look awful..." Rarity stated.

"You are never anything short of beautiful." Spike said to her.

"You... have no need... to be telling white lies..."

"I've never lied to you." Spike said to her.

"I don't know how you can think I look beautiful even when I look so frightful." Rarity added.

"You act as if I've never seen you cry before." Spike added, slowly walking towards the bed.

"That's before I knew you... before you thought of me..."

"I have never not loved you." Spike said, inching closer while still trying to avoid intruding upon her space. "I have to ask you," Spike continued, "why are you afraid of me, now?"

"Because our love now means something so completely different from how it was with Spikey-Wikey."

"I am still your Spikey-Wikey." Spike said to her. "I still adore you. I still adore everything about you."

"Even when I'm bubbling with tears?"

"Especially when you are bubbling with tears." Spike replied, "Especially when your eyes are puffy from the tears pouring down, as that comes only from passion and love. You are in love with the world, and want to see it better. You love yourself as much as you love others. What others see as vanity, I see as generocity. I love you for your beautiful heart as much as your beautiful elegance."

"How can you love me so?, Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked, raising her head to look out a window, away from Spike.

"How could I not?" Spike asked her.

"I could never leave my boutique." Rarity stated.

"I could never ask you to." Spike replied, "When I find my place, I will make a boutique for you. Once I have found my honour and fortune, I couldn't do anything else but find a place for you."

"Don't leave me, Spikey-Wikey!" she whimpered.

"I will never leave you," Spike replied, "but I have to roam."

Rarity finally turned towards him, and he had to turn his head. She quickly turned back to the window, "I knew it! I'm hideous!" she cried.

"I could never be further from the truth." Spike said, looking back at her.

"You recoiled!" Rarity uttered.

"Nothing breaks my heart more than seeing you cry!" Spike shouted. "I don't have the willpower right now to not console you!"

"Then don't resist!" Rarity replied, still looking at the window, and a split second felt the warmth as the Dragon curled around her. It enveloped her and cooled her raging heart.

"If I see your face right now, I could never leave." Spike whispered to her.

"Then you have to leave right now!" Rarity stated.

He ever so slowly, painfully, pulled away from her.

"Go!," Rarity exclaimed, "and build your world!, and when you are ready, come to see me! They say absence makes the heart grow fonder... when you return, I am sure I will love you as you do me."

Spike moved so quickly that Solace had to push Àine out of the way as the door burst open. It took everything she had to almost keep up with his pace as he walked down the stairs and out of the boutique.


	16. Chapter 16 Enthrall

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 16/Enthrall

Rarity watched out of her bedroom window as Spike and Solace disappeared into the distance.

"Mistress?" Àine said from behind her, but she could not turn her head. She simply nodded ever so slightly. "Psyche's choker."

"I..." Rarity tried to say.

"I can feel your love for him." Àine stated. "He can forgive everything..." she continued, "but how do you think he would feel if you no longer were at the forefront of fashion?"

"By Celestia!" Rarity shrieked, turning to look at Àine with start. "It would be a travesty! When next he sees me, I will be the toast of Canterlot!"

"I thought you already were?" Àine asked.

"As much as I want to be." Rarity replied. "Quite frankly, not everyone in Canterlot deserves my fashion."

"I have seen you turn down a few commissions." Àine stated. "So, why is Tournesol different?"

"It would be an honour to tailor for Tournesol." Rarity stated, flicking her hair.

"He's not exactly a Fashionista." Àine said to her.

"He is the exactly opposite. This could be the one fashionable thing he has ever purchased," Rarity added, "and it would be mine. Tournesol might not do much, but that makes his favour even more valuable. That's one of the reasons I'm so nervous about this. I don't have the foggiest idea of what he might want."

"He doesn't." Àine stated, "If anything, he would want Psyche to be happy with it."

"Very good, Àine." Rarity said to her. "But Psyche would want Tournesol be be happy. It has to be beautiful, but understated. It has to have hidden beauty." Rarity said with intrigue. "Cool, but complimentary to Tournesol's sunlight. I could use gems to make it glow when she transforms..."

"That's the boutiquière I know and love." Àine said with a smile.

"You do love me when I'm creating." Rarity said to her, and then turned back to the window, "But my dearest Spikey-Wikey is leaving... all alone in the world... He will have to face all of the dangers Equestria can throw at him."

"When has Spike ever shied from danger?" Àine asked.

"You didn't know him when he was a little colt, wit' his cute widdle chubby cheeks. Oh, he was just so precious."

"He still is." Àine stated.

"Has Àine fallen for the dashing drake?" Rarity asked.

"No more than you have, Mistress." Àine said with a cheeky smile.

"I have... I mean..." Rarity tried to say.

"You would not be my mistress if you could answer that." Àine stated.

"You see right through me." Rarity stated. "Almost as much as Spike d... did..."

"Oh no, quite the opposite." Àine replied, "He did not understand you at all. He just accepted what others would deride. The only thing that he understand is that if he indulged you, you would become the dearest friend one could imagine."

"You make it sound almost idyllic." Rarity said to her.

"He would say it was." Àine replied. "Now that your heart has been stirred..."

"I will make Tournesol his choker."

* * *

Tournesol rose from his bed, sleepily looking about the barracks, only to see another Tournesol looking back at him. As his eyes focused he noticed the collar, with a beautiful turquoise filigree. "How do I look?" the faux Tournesol asked.

"Beautiful." Tournesol replied. "You look shocked. Is that the way I look when I'm shocked?"

The collar glowed as she reverted to her Changeling form. "I wouldn't know." she smiled.

"Why are you surprised that I would find you beautiful?" Tournesol asked.

"Because... I'm not a stallion?" Psyche asked.

"Stallion's aren't beautiful, that's true." Tournesol replied. "Instead they are handsome."

"Oh?" Psyche asked, "So I have to be handsome?"

"I can't say it will work," Tournesol replied, "but that's likely the only thing that could."

"I'll keep that in mind." Psyche stated.

"Does this mean an end to your shenanigans?" Tournesol asked.

"I was just enjoying my temporary freedom. I know if I take the choker off, I will lose your trust, and that's something I want to keep."

"Did you have fun?" Tournesol asked.

"I am honestly surprised that you would ask that." Psyche said to him.

"I know... I don't smile... all that often, but that doesn't mean I can't... have fun..."

"Oh, my!" Psyche exclaimed.

"What?" Tournesol asked.

"You almost smiled!"

At this, Tournesol's smile grew even wider.

* * *

Twilight sat in the dining room, and turned to look to see two Tournesols approaching, one wearing a choker that almost seemed to glow. "Having fun?," she asked, "are we?"

"He smiled!" the Tournesol who wore the collar shouted.

"He smiled?" Twilight asked. "He actually smiled? What have you done to him?!"

"Not funny." Tournesol replied.

"I was being serious." Twilight added, "Well, half serious. You have been spending time around an unfettered Changeling..."

"Hypnotism doesn't work that way." Psyche said after she had reverted. "It's suggestion." she added. "It really only works if we can convince them we're somepony they love... and then... well... prey upon it."

"I have been interested in this." Twilight stated.

"Haven't you talked to Chrysalis about this?" Psyche asked, "Or Badb?"

"I think..." Twilight continued, "they know that if they bring it up, it would make it harder to trust them."

"Tournesol already doesn't trust me." Psyche replied.

"He trusts you with his life." Twilight added.

"I have a question?," Psyche asked Tournesol, "when you jumped in front of Spike's Dragonfire... the first time... did you know you would survive?"

"Of course not." Tournesol replied, and Psyche looked expectantly at Twilight.

"I was afraid of that." she sighed. "And all of my research into Changeling mind control has come from victims, not the source. Tournesol, can I borrow Psyche?" Twilight asked.

"You should ask her." Tournesol replied.

"Psyche?" Twilight asked.

"Your Majesty?" Psyche replied.

"Would you be willing to answer my questions?" Twilight asked.

"That... might... be a bit invasive..." Psyche stated, "For you... I doubt a worry about mind controlling a _princess regnant_ would bode well for building trust."

"True." Twilight stated, "I... would hate to ruin what I have with Badb..." she said, thinking back to the sensuous massages, "I'll have to ask Queen Chrysalis."

* * *

Twilight greeted Queen Chrysalis at the Ponyville Library's door. "You... wanted to speak to me?" the Queen asked.

"If you could follow me?" Twilight said, and turned, walking into the Library. She stepped aside, used her telekinesis to close the door, and continued on into the library, and up the stairs to her former, (and oft temporary), suite. Queen Chrysalis paused on the stairs as soon as she saw Princess Luna in the room.

"Hello!" Luna bellowed.

"Luna." Twilight admonished.

"Sorry, Twilight." Luna stated, "I thought a strong greeting would be respectful."

"Am... I in trouble?" Queen Chrysalis has asked, "Has something happened?" she desperately stated.

"You have nothing to fear." Luna said to her. "Twilight simply wishes to learn from you."

With this Queen Chrysalis stepped into the room only to see a stallion she thought she recognized.

"Gerandquill, scholar to Canterlot's court." he stated.

Twilight pointed at a rug and moved off to another one, laying down. Chrysalis moved over to her rug and stood there. "What?.." she tried to say.

"I want to learn about Changeling mind control" Twilight stated. "Gerandquill is here as a scribe..."

"I was handy." he stated, "I'm trying to get a regular presence established in the Castle of the Two Sisters."

"And I am here." Luna strongly stated, "To ensure to the Princess' welfare."

"That part freightens me." Queen Chrysalis stated.

"She's here for your benefit." Gerandquill stated. "With Luna, there is no worry that you will have compromised Princess Twilight Sparkle." With this Chrysalis looked at him questioningly. "What? I'm a scholar. Truth is everything. I could neither serve the truth or the Princesses if I did not say what needs to be said."

"He's like Applejack that way." Twilight added. "So, lay down and tell me about your mind control."

Chrysalis uneasily layed down and looked at her, pausing for thought. "Layers." Queen Chrysalis stated. "The mind is made of layers. You have logic and reason, emotion... and then below that..."

"Dreams," Luna stated, "memories.. instincts..."

"Let's say I asked you for a cup of water." she said, and looked at Gerandquill.

"I'm not a kitchen porter. I'm not leaving unless everyone remains quiet until I return." Gerandquill stated.

"By doing so, I'm appealing to his rational mind, with a very rational request."

"Allegedly." he stated.

Queen Chrysalis glared at him, before looking back to Twilight. "Let's say," the Queen continued, "I was to ask you for comfort. It is an appeal to emotion." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Both requests... were real... Your Majesties."

"If everypony promises to remain silent until I return." Gerandquill stated. Twilight nodded, and he put down his quill. As he made to leave the room, Twilight moved over to Queen Chrysalis and layed beside and into her.

* * *

Gerandquill returned with a tray with cups and a flagon of water. "Apologees." Gerandquill stated. He put the drinks down in front of the pair, and returned to his table, using his telekinesis to pick up the quill. "Let us continue."

"We covered appeal to reason," Chrysalis stated, "and appeal to emotion. If you could stand up, Your Majesty?" With this Twilight stood up and returned to her own rug. Chrysalis stood up, stretched briefly, before screaming and violently rearing-back. Princess Twilight looked afraid for a moment until Chrysalis paused, gently placing her hooves on the ground, before laying down. "Appeal to instinct. Other instincts can just as easily be used, such as hunger, herd, family... love..." Chrysalis stated. "For memories, similar circumstances can be triggers. A smell, a taste, a colour can bring back memories that were long forgotten. Princess?" she asked Twilight, "when was the last time you tasted your mother's cooking?"

Looking closely into Twilight's eyes, Chrysalis could see the breadth of emotions that were running amok inside her. She paused to let Twilight savour the flavours she had enjoyed in childhood. She smiled wickedly as Twilight did this. "Your Majesty." Queen Chrysalis stated, regretful at having to snap her back to reality.

"Sorry." Twilight stated.

"That just proves how powerful it is." Queen Chrysalis stated. "Are you okay to continue?"

Twilight paused for a moment before lightly nodding.

"After memories we have dreams." Chrysalis said, and looked to Luna before looking back to Twilight. "Dreams are malleable and formless, flowing from the deepest part of your soul. They can be controlled by it, or control it."

"There have been many times," Luna stated, "where I have protected the dreams of Ponies from Changelings."

"And you didn't think to mention this?" Gerandquill asked, pausing his quill.

"I was trapped in the moon for a thousand years," Luna added, "possessed by a great creature of darkness."

"Duly noted." Gerandquill stated, continuing his quill work.

"You have to," Chrysalis continued, "peel through the layers, drawing deeper and deeper into the Pony's soul. If we are known, we have to start from the very exterior. It can take days to break through the various layers. If we are not known," Chrysalis stated, "we can work our way through the layers much more easily."

"Is that what happened with my brother?" Twilight asked her starkly.

"Yes." Queen Chrysalis stated. "You understand the... many... reasons I haven't discussed it with you. And why I'm reluctant to discuss it now..."

The room stood silent for a moment. No one knowing what to say. "Trust comes from mutual accord." Gerandquill said to the silent room. "It can only come from truth."

"You have to be the nosiest scholar I've ever met." Chrysalis said to him.

"Thank you." he replied.

"An odd one, isn't he?" Chrysalis asked Twilight.

"He hasn't been wrong." Twilight added.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"We cannot pretend," Luna said to Chrysalis, "that you have done no wrong. What we can do instead is forgive you for it."

"Forgive me..." Chrysalis lightly stated.

"Plus what we learn today could do wonders for Pony society." Gerandquill added.

"They could fight off..." Chrysalis stated, "other... Changelings..."

"You are part of Ponyville." Twilight stated. "You are part of Equestria."

"Are you asking me to choose?" Chrysalis asked her.

"No." Twilight stated, "You have already decided. You are already part of Ponyville. What you are asking now is for us to trust you. We could try assimilating other Changelings as we did for your colony, but you would have to support us either way."

"Mutual defense provokes trust and togetherness." Gerandquill stated.

"Are you asking us to protect you, your Majesty?" Chrysalis asked.

"I am asking you to fight with us." Twilight replied. "We can thrive together. We can help each other."

"That is what we agreed to." Chrysalis stated. "The Changelings help the Ponies, and in return the Ponies love us. It is already happening to an unfathomable level."


	17. Chapter 17 Feared Love United

Feared Love Requited: Chapter 17/Feared Love United

Rarity walked into the library at Twilight Castle, seeing Badb standing there.

"Twilight?" Badb asked.

"If you would." Rarity replied.

Badb walked around the corner and returned a moment later with Twilight Sparkle.

"What can I do for you, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"This is... going to sound... Okay, I don't know how this is going to sound, but I still need an answer." Rarity said, and paused for a moment of deep breathing. "How, if you would?, how... old... do Dragons get?"

Twilight paused at the question, "I'm... honestly not sure what I think of it..." she added. "Spike has loved you so long I can't imagine him any other way. To answer your question, we simply do not know. We don't even have an idea. We knew almost nothing about Dragons until the Great Dragon Migration... which... you were there for..."

"I was... wasn't I?" Rarity asked. "I was far more concerned with the safety of Spikey... Spike!" she said more firmly. "I was far more concerned with – Spike – than I was on researching Dragons..."

"Of couse..." Twilight quietly replied. "Well... full grown Dragons, about the size of the few we've seen around Ponyville, are at least a millennia old. Since the Great Dragon Migration coincides with creching, it should take about 20 years for Dragons to reach what they consider maturity. But by the look of it, they would be nothing more than fillies, which should probably double the maturation to 40 years. Compounding the issues is the fact that Dragon maturation seems to be heavily related to their levels of social dominance. This makes it hard to extrapolate..."

"Millenia?.." Rarity quietly asked.

"That... would... be the best supposition I could give." Twilight said to her.

At this Rarity seemed ready to burst into tears. She fell back, only to fall on the fainting couch Àine had faithful brought.

"You... might... not need to worry..." Twilight quietly said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked, completely unsure of her emotions at the moment.

"I have... been looking into it..." Twilight quietly stated. "Don't tell anyone." she said, and glared at Badb, who took the message, moving to lock he door. "We... are conncted." Twilight stated.

"We are dear friends..." Rarity said uncertainly.

"That's not what I mean." Twilight added. "Our destinies have always been joined, but with Starswirl the Bearded's final spell..."

"I thought we were naming it after you, Dearie?" Rarity asked.

"The Princess Twilight Sparkle Spell of Entangled Friendship..." Twilight nervously stated. "When I cast it, our destinies were forever bound. I am an Alicorn, but I could not be without all of you..."

"Twilight, dear..." Rarity said to her.

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"You should know by now that I'm not as adept as you at with things like this..."

"Right... of course..." Twilight stated. "I still have a lot of research to do... and I'm afraid some of this research involves time... but..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rarity asked. "I would hate to leave Spikey-Wikey... I mean Spike!... Spike, all by his lonesome."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that, even if it were true." Twilight gently said to her, closely approaching her friend. "Spike loves you with all his heart."

"I don't know about all of his heart..." Rarity stated, "Though he certainly has a big enough one to go around..."

"He loves you..." Twilight said to her.

"I appreciate the gesture, Twilight, but I will need far more than that to make me feel better... Spikey... Spike!.. is all alone in the world, with nothing but an unchained Changeling. No offense." she said to those present.

"You are just worried about Spike." Badb added.

"Of course I'm worried about him... what would he do without us?! What would we do without him?! What would I do without him?!" she gasped, and burst into tears. "Spikey-Wikey!.." she groaned.

Àine flittered up beside her, "Mistress?.." she quietly asked.

"I – want – to – cry!.." Rarity exclaimed between sobs.

"Any other ideas?" Twilight asked Àine.

"I have one, Mistress." Badb said, and moved over beside Rarity, who subsequently began crying over her withers.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity shouted at her cloud. Rainbow Dash and Sprite looked over the edge. "Uh, yeah?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have a present for you!"

"It's not a frilly dress, is it?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Rarity just looked at her. "Is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It might be a little frilly..." Rarity quietly said to her.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"But it's so lovely!" Rarity shouted.

"Not going to happen." Rainbow Dash stated.

"It's not a dress." Rarity said to her. "I know how much you hate dresses."

"Than what is it?!" Rainbow Dash called.

"A scarf!" Rarity shouted.

"I could use a scarf..." Rainbow Dash replied. "Is it as awesome as I am?"

"Nothing is as awesome as your are." Rarity replied.

"True." Rainbow Dash added. "Okay, maybe Spike now that he's s Dragon. Why did you make me a scarf, anyways?"

"Mistress wanted to keep busy." Àine added.

"Àine!" Rarity shouted at her.

"It's true, isn't it, Mistress?" Àine asked.

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed. She looked at Sprite, and the two flew down to greet the pair. "You miss him?, don't you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's only been a few days."

"This is Spike we're talking about!" Rarity replied.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash curtly said to her, "A DRAGON!"

"Are you saying you don't miss him?" Rarity asked.

"Of... course... I do..." Rainbow Dash stated. "I never – imagined – a world... without him in it..." she said, glancing about wildly.

"None of us did." Rarity replied.

"Are... you going to show me the scarf?.." Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity used her magic to open the saddlebag, and out flew a frilly rainbow-coloured scarf. Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as she looked at it, unsure if she liked it or not.

"It actually looks like Rainbow Dash's scarf should." Sprite stated.

"It does..." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Maybe Sprite should wear it." Àine stated.

"Maybe she should." Rainbow Dash stated, looking at Sprite, who was unsure herself.

"It would mark me as yours." Sprite stated.

"I had not imagined it would be used that way." Rarity stated. "Still, so long as it finds a home..."

"I... would like one..." Àine stated.

"I dress you up all the time." Rarity replied.

"I would like something more permanent." Àine stated.

"She wants a slave collar." Rainbow Dash said with a snicker.

"And what if she does?" Rarity replied.

"It would still be fabulous." Àine added.

"Of course it would!" Rarity emphatically said, "I... have never made one before... I wonder if Twilight has a book on fashionable slave attire."

This caused Rainbow Dash and Sprite to snicker once again.

"What?" Rarity asked, causing them to move on to outright laughter.

Rarity then looked at Àine, who simply sighed, "Slaves... aren't known... for their fashionable attire..."

"Then I will have to change that!" Rarity exclaimed.

* * *

Rarity and Àine walked up to the guardponies as they stood in the castle's antechambre.

"Here to see the Princess, M'Lady?" Eventide asked.

"Yes, please." Rarity replied.

"She's in the library."

* * *

"TWILIGHT!" Rarity called into the library.

"SHHH!" she heard in reply. A few moments later Twilight appeared around the stacks. "Libraries are meant to be quiet."

"My apologies." Rarity replied. "I was wondering if you had any books on historic slave fashion?"

"On what?" Twilight asked, and then paused. "Are you planning to dress Àine up as a slave."

"Well, she wants a collar or something." Rarity replied.

"What about Psyche's choker?" Twilight asked.

"It was not designing it as slave apparel." Rarity replied. "More like a signature piece, like Applejack's hat."

"Surprisingly..." Twilight said snarkily, "there is not too much historical literature on slave fashion. I would have to get a report from the royal scholars."

"Couldn't you give me a short version?" Rarity asked.

"From what I've read, typically simple and practical at best. Usually the cheapest form of clothing they could find in their era... if they even gave them clothes. Collars were often locked, and again, practical."

"So you're saying that slave clothing was largely emblematic of the culture at the time?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, unless they clothed themselves, in which case it was representative of their own culture."

"What do we know about Changeling culture?" Rarity asked.

"Until recently, nothing." Twilight replied. "To my knowledge, Changelings don't have their own clothing styles."

"That is correct." Àine stated. "They served us nothing."

"If we needed clothing of a style," Badb stated, "it would be of those we replace."

"That's why I like clothing so much." Àine smiled. "I'm like the old show slaves who wore better clothes than freemares."

"I had not thought of that." Rarity replied, and then turned to Twilight, "Is that true."

"What?, well, yes. House slaves could be extremely valuable, and were treated as such. Earth Pony slaves were often dressed better than plebean Unicorns."

"We what?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Badb asked. "Unicorns have always thought themselves above the other Pony tribes."

"You're saying we enslaved Earth Ponies?"

"Of course." Badb replied. "Pony society changes every generation or so. What was true for grandparents is often unfathomable for their grand children."

"Two generations ago Ponyville was founded." Twilight stated.

"I had heard this." Rarity replied. "Wasn't Granny Smith one of the founders?"

"Yes." Twilight stated, "At least according to official documents... and anecdotes... Before that, it was simply the border of the Everfree Forest."

"I still can't believe that Unicorns kept slaves!.." Rarity exclaimed. "Were we really that horrible?" she asked.

"Everypony kept slaves." Twilight stated.

"They did?" Rarity asked.

"Before the Three Tribes," Twilight continued, "it was utter bedlam. Pegasi fought Pegasi, Unicorns lived in great houses that were constantly at war, and Earth Ponies got pulled into everyone else's conflict."

"How dreadful." Discord said, as he appeared in the library.

"I sincerely doubt you feel that way." Badb said to him.

"I am actually rather conflicted." Discord stated. "That said, I have made my choice. Anyone up for tea?"

"Is Fluttershy busy?" Àine asked.

"Àine!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No, she's right." Discord replied. "And Gerandquill."

"The scholar?" Twilight asked, "Although, you two have been getting alone quite well."

"He taught me to read." Discord stated.

"I know that's not literally true," Twilight said, "so what does it mean metaphorically."

"Books are fun." Discord stated.

"He got you interested in reading?" Twilight asked. "You?"

"How?" Badb inquired.

"Oh, quite simple, like most things in life are. He called me the God of the Everchanging."

"Oddly... descriptive..." Twilight added.

"I could go for tea." Rarity said to the group.

"Wonderful!" Discord stated, and Twilight managed to sigh before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

The Ponies looked around, as they sat around a table that could only be described as being in the heart of an enchanted forest.

"Discord?" Twilight asked, "Where are we?"

"Ponies... wouldn't understand..." he stated, "but trust me, you are all safe."

"Why should we trust you?" Badb asked.

"Look behind you." he said to her and Twilight. The two looked behind themselves to see Tournesol and Psyche.

"I was going to say I was surprised, "Tournesol said dryly, "until I saw Discord."

"Hello." Discord said to him. "Or should I say, Your Lord?"

"My what?" Tournesol asked. "I'm a Baronet, my style is..."

"Baron." Twilight corrected.

"Your Majesty?" Tournesol asked.

"I was planning on having a more involved ceremony..." she said, trailing off while glaring at Discord.

"I doubt he would really want one." Discord stated.

"True." Tournesol added. "To my knowledge, Baron Spike did not have one, either."

"You don't want a celebration?" Rarity asked with grave concern.

"If there was a fête, it would be for the citizens of Ponyville." Tournesol stated, "I could only hope they would want it..."

"Oh, dearie." Rarity said to him, "They would be beside themselves. You, are..." she said, pausing to find the best way to phrase it.

"They love you." Àine stated.

"Well, yes," Rarity stated, "but you are the rock on which they have come to depend."

"Good to know that being an emotional coward has made me so endeared." Tournesol stated.

"You feel emotions as any Pony I have known," Psyche said to him. "You just don't let them command you. Calling it endearing is an understatement."

"Discord." Tournesol said to the chaotic god.

"Yes, Your Lord." he said with a bow.

"Next time you send me somewhere that Ponies have never even heard of, can you also bring my greatshield?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Discord said, and Tournesol's greatshield appeared slung on his left flank. "It is endearing, I will say."

"Tell me more." Tournesol said to him.

"I must say, I was not expecting this reaction... I am... unsure... of what to do with it..."

"The god of chaos has never imagined what it would be like with a stallion?" Tournesol asked.

"There are... actually..." Discord stated, "a number of things I have never experienced. Living your life trying to isolate yourself from everypony around you does have that affect. I honestly don't know what stallions do to mares, nevermind what they would do with each other. What do I have to do to experience this?"

"Romance." Psyche added.

"Well," Discord continued, "that actually is quite a lot of ask of chaotic god."

"I know some stallions in Canterlot," Tournesol added, "who would love to get to know you."

"Maybe we should enjoy our tea while it's still hot." Twilight said, and turned to Rarity.

"Yes, let's have our tea..." Rarity added. "Tournesol?, will you and Psyche be joining us?"

"I'm afraid not." Psyche replied, "Tournesol can't relax unless he knows his Princess is safe."

Rarity then looked at Discord. "What? He wouldn't believe me if I told him it was safe."

"True." Twilight added. "Paranoia is a great trait for a guardpony.

"Thank you." Tournesol said to her.


End file.
